


Level 6. Спецквест. Макси

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018
Summary: Отправляясь на службу в русскую миссию в Хакодатэ, хирург Лужин не ожидал снова попасть на войну. И уж тем более не мог себе представить, что окажется в заброшенном доме на линии фронта, наедине с тяжелораненым пациентом, о котором он не знает ничего — даже имени.





	Level 6. Спецквест. Макси

**Название:** Миссия  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Задание:** Снилось, что вы тонете в болоте – сновидение предупреждает вас о том, что вы попадете в какое-то необычайно сложное, а может быть – и опасное для себя положение, из которого не будете видеть выхода, так же, как из болота. Это может натолкнуть вас на суицидальные мысли или же вы решите утопить свое беспокойство в крепком алкоголе.  
**Размер:** макси (~16 000 слов)  
**Пейринг /Персонажи:** ОМП, Хидзиката Тосидзо, Симада Кай, Аридоси Канго, Итимура Тэцуноскэ, отец Николай (Касаткин), Савабэ Павел (Такума), Сакаи Иоанн, Евгений Карлович Бюцов  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Отправляясь на службу в русскую миссию в Хакодатэ, хирург Лужин не ожидал снова попасть на войну. И уж тем более не мог себе представить, что окажется в заброшенном доме на линии фронта, наедине с тяжелораненым пациентом, о котором он не знает ничего — даже имени.  
**Примечание:** 1\. Альтернативная история. Имеется ряд отступлений от исторической хронологии событий (например, время отъезда Савабэ и Сакаи в Сэндай, время отплытия Итимуры Тэцуноскэ на Хонсю, время прибытия клипера "Всадник" в Хакодатэ и т.д.)  
2\. Японские слова даны в транскрипции "на слух", поскольку единой системы передачи японской фонетики русскими буквами на описываемый момент не существовало. В документах того времени можно встретить и исчезнувшие ныне варианты транскрипции, такие как Иессо (Эдзо).  
**Предупреждения:** описание хирургического вмешательства, кровь-кишки в буквальном смысле, насилие, канонная смерть персонажа.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Миссия"

Когда за ним пришли, Лужин занимался тем, что складывал пациенту ногу. Если быть точным — а врачу пристало быть точным — то собирал головоломку сложной формы из пяти фрагментов малой и большой берцовых костей, трёх кусков икроножной и камбаловидной мышц и коленной чашечки отдельно в нечто, напоминающее по форме человеческую конечность. Потому что, primo, требовалось хотя бы примерно понять, что к чему надобно пришивать, и, secundo, гипсовать это в исходном состоянии было невозможно — такую строганину даже повязка не удержит.  
По справедливости, на этом столе следовало бы лежать человеку, который изобрёл разрывные снаряды. Но, увы, благородной практики проверки собственных изобретений на себе до сих пор придерживались только врачи, а не те, кто задаёт врачам работу.  
Эфир кончился вчера, последнюю дозу хлороформа использовали ещё неделю назад, а к адской смеси из скополии и дурмана, которой пользовались туземные врачи, Лужин не питал ни малейшего доверия. Поэтому пациента держали двое санитаров, и третий отдельно фиксировал ногу. И поэтому возле стола было шумно. Так шумно, что Лужин уже мечтал оглохнуть. Никогда бы не заподозрил, что тщедушный японец может так громко и без устали орать.  
Из-за пронзительных воплей Лужин не сразу обратил внимание на поднявшуюся у дверей возню. Да и потом не стал отрываться от дела, только глаза скосил на минутку.  
Увидел здоровенного парня в тёмном кимоно с белой перевязью и белой же повязкой на лбу, с широкими плечами борца и грубоватым, крупно рубленым лицом. Грязного, закопчённого, словно чёрт из пекла, — как его только пустили в операционный покой?.. а, вот оно что — детинушка при двух саблях. Такому, пожалуй, не заступишь дорогу.  
Новоприбывший огляделся кругом, будто искал кого-то, и пошёл прямо к столу, где Лужин с ассистентом из числа местных лекарей как раз взялись накладывать швы на порванные мышцы.  
— _Рюдзин-сэнсэй дэс ка?_ — пророкотал здоровяк, нависая над столом.  
Лужин уже привык к этому имени. По своеобразию японского произношения никто из местных жителей не мог выговорить "Мстислав Степанович", и даже такая простая фамилия, как "Лужин", коверкалась ими безбожно. Приходилось мириться с чужеродным "Рюдзин-сэнсэй", где "сэнсэй" означало "доктор", а фамилия, пропущенная через сито японского языка, превратилась то ли в "драконолюда", то ли в "драконобога". Поначалу Лужин даже огорчался из-за этого, пока отец Николай, священник миссии и весьма начитанный человек, не разъяснил ему, что в туземных верованиях дракон — бестия почтенная и доброжелательная, в отличие от европейских легенд.  
Тем не менее, звучало это грозно — особенно когда произносилось таким густым и раскатистым голосом, как сейчас.  
Лужин сделал знак ассистенту, чтобы продолжал шить, и поднял голову, не прекращая сжимать ладонями мелко дёргающуюся, скользкую от крови голень раненого.  
— _Хай_ , — сказал он, глядя на здоровяка снизу вверх, из полусогнутого положения. — _Нан да?_  
Японец заговорил быстро и сбивчиво, с просительными интонациями в голосе, часто тыча рукой в сторону двери.  
— _Вакаримасэн_ , — перебил его Лужин. — Простите, не понимаю.  
— _Иттэ кудасай_ , — чётко, чуть ли не по слогам, повторил здоровяк. — _Иссё-ни иттэ кудасай. Хаяку._  
Лужин покачал головой. Идти с ним? Да ещё и срочно? Ну уж нет, увольте, есть дела поважнее.  
— Не могу, сударь. Э-э... _дэкимасэн_. Сами видите, что тут творится... — Тут он охнул и выпустил голень пациента, потому что здоровяк ухватил его повыше локтя, да так крепко, что рука чуть не отнялась. — Да что вы себе позволяете? _Ямэтэ!_  
Он рванул руку, но выдраться из железной хватки не получилось.  
— _Моошиваки гозаимасэн_ , — пробубнил японец, самым бесцеремонным образом оттаскивая хирурга от стола.  
— Отпустите немедленно! — от возмущения все японские слова куда-то высыпались из головы, и пришлось применить язык жестов — то есть, двинуть новоявленного Геркулеса свободной рукой в нос. Но тот слегка повернул голову, Лужин угодил кулаком в ужасно твёрдую скулу и чуть не выбил себе палец, а японец даже в лице не переменился.  
— _О-ямэтэ кудасай, сэнсэй_ , — укоризненно сказал он. — _Хаяку, икимасё!_  
Да чтоб его! Лужин беспомощно огляделся: его помощники, дружно отвернувшись к столу, держали раненого, ассистент старательно орудовал иголкой, пациент орал, как и положено пациенту, сиречь "страдающему". И все, как один, делали вид, что не замечают наглого, прямо-таки вопиющего поведения молодчика, уводящего главного хирурга прямо посреди операции. Попирающего, между прочим, не только госпитальный порядок, но и международное право в отношении подданного российской короны.  
Вот тебе и дружба, подумал Лужин, и мысль отдавала неприятным, тоскливым холодком. Вот тебе и помощь. Можно положить уйму труда на то, чтобы превратить здешнее недоразумение, именуемое госпиталем, в какое-то подобие организованной лечебницы. Можно вывернуться наизнанку, обучая местных врачей, обивая пороги чиновников, объясняя и убеждая на невообразимой двуязычной смеси, что надобно делать так, а не эдак — и тогда всё пойдёт на лад, и пациенты будут не только страдать, но и выздоравливать... Можно сделать это всё — а потом увидеть спины тех, кого обучал и убеждал, и понять, что здесь за тебя никто не станет заступаться. И дело даже не в том, что у этого разбойника — сила и сабли. Просто для местных жителей он — свой парень, а ты — гайджин. Чужак. Заморская зверушка.  
Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь из них хоть догадается сообщить консулу, если русского врача так и уведут в неизвестном направлении?  
— Пустите, — устало сказал Лужин. — Инструменты хоть дайте взять. _Догу, вакатта?_  
Японский язык давался ему с трудом, но эти несколько слов он выучил почти сразу. _Кизу_ — рана, _догу_ — инструмент, _итами_ — боль. Вся суть его профессии, как есть.  
Здоровяк понятливо закивал — " _Дозо, дозо!_ " — и отпустил его руку, но не отошёл. Так и бродил за Лужиным по всей палате, топоча, как статуя Командора, пока врач наскоро отмывал руки от крови и собирал в сумку инструменты и лекарства.  
— _Исогимасё_ , — нетерпеливо попросил японец. — _Доока, исойдэ кудасай!_  
— Иду, иду, — Лужин запихнул в сумку пакет с карболизированной марлей. — _Икимас_ , чтоб тебе пусто было!

***

Десять лет назад он обещал себе, что больше не вернётся на войну. Хватило Севастополя, хватило по горло и cвыше, и тогда казалось — никакая сила не заставит снова окунуться в этот ад, страшный не столько обилием человеческих страданий, которые невозможно облегчить, сколько всепоглощающим чувством безысходности и бесполезности всех усилий. Война представлялась ему чудовищным механизмом, мясорубкой, дробящей людей в своей железной пасти, — и невыносимо было сознавать, что он может вытащить из этой пасти десяток-другой искалеченных жертв, но не в силах остановить вращение её неумолимых винтов, смалывающей сотни и сотни новых жизней. Война уже своим существованием обесценивала всю суть медицины; один-единственный попавший в цель снаряд уничтожал больше жизней, чем мог спасти самый умелый хирург, работая с утра до ночи, — а снарядов всегда было больше, чем хирургов.  
От этого неумолимого понимания он и бежал, как только закончились бои и последние обозы с ранеными ушли в тыл. И с радостью погрузился в спокойную гражданскую практику — камнесечения и роды, нарывы и опухоли, упавший с лесов рабочий, придавленный оглоблей извозчик; всё починим, заштопаем, поправим — и, глядишь, ещё поживём. Поздравляю, сударыня, у вас прелестный карапуз. Выше нос, братец, главное, что жив остался, а нога — что нога? я вот тебе култышку сделаю новейшим методом, ещё на свадьбе попляшешь...  
А полтора года назад он готов был бежать хоть на войну, хоть на край света — лишь бы не оставаться одному на той ледяной кромке над чёрной полыньёй, в которую рухнула его жизнь. Ему просто требовалось куда-то приложить свои ненужные руки и голову, требовалось заполнить образовавшуюся на месте сердца пустоту — делами, движением, новыми заботами. И когда он узнал, что русской миссии на Иессо требуется врач — согласился без раздумий.  
Он приплыл в Хакодатэ весной, когда здесь цвели вишни — совершенно по-русски, по-владимировски, только розовее и ярче. Но всё остальное — люди, дома и язык — было чужим и оттого не мучило сходством, и он с головой бросился в эту чужую жизнь, радуясь трудностям и неурядицам, поджидавшим его на каждом шагу.  
А осенью пришли корабли Эномото — и война, до сих пор обитавшая где-то далеко, на других островах, вдруг оказалась на пороге и вошла, не удосужившись постучать.  
Не слишком интересуясь политикой, Лужин всё же уяснил, что тайкун и микадо делят власть, а удельные князья сражаются между собой, хотя и те, и другие вроде бы подданные микадо и вассалы тайкуна. По мнению господина Бюцова, русского консула, из-за этого двойного подчинения создалась весьма сложная и запутанная политическая ситуация; по мнению Лужина, ситуация была донельзя простой и сводилась к старой поговорке "Паны дерутся — у холопьев чубы трещат".  
Правда, Эномото и остальные инсургенты в чём-то нравились ему. Наполеоновская дерзость планов по отделению Иессо сочеталась в них с почти европейской куртуазностью: в Хакодатэ они вошли без единого выстрела, население не притесняли, с иностранцами держались нейтрально и вежливо. До крови и смертей дошло только потом — когда вдогонку за мятежным флотом на остров явились императорские войска. И вот тогда, обустраивая госпиталь для раненых, Лужин с удивлением обнаружил, что прежний ужас перед войной исчез, словно в ту невидимую прореху в груди провалились все чувства — и хорошие, и плохие. Он больше не терзался оттого, что не может остановить это безумие взаимного истребления; он просто делал свою работу — так, как умел, не требуя большего ни от себя, ни от мира.  
Вот только он не мог предвидеть, что в ходе этой работы окажется посреди осаждённого города, под обстрелом, в компании мрачного японца, пробираясь по запутанным переулкам и задыхаясь от едкого дыма, который наносило ветром со стороны горящих кварталов.  
— _Сагарэ_! — Его немногословный проводник вдруг ударил врача увесистой ладонью по спине — так, что Лужин оказался на четвереньках быстрее, чем понял смысл приказа. Над головой взвыло, за соседним домом грохнуло — щепки брызнули веером деревянной шрапнели. Лужин непроизвольно втянул голову в плечи, увидев несколько дыр в бумажной двери дома, возле которого он только что стоял; а здоровяк уже тянул его за руку, настойчиво бормоча: " _Хаяку, хаяку!_ "  
Как-то неожиданно городские кварталы остались позади, кругом потянулись серые заборы предместья. Японец вёл Лужина какими-то задворками, через огороды и утопающие в жидкой грязи поля, подальше от дороги, откуда доносилась ружейная стрельба и мерное бухание пушек. Ещё дважды им приходилось падать на землю, спасаясь уже не от осколков, а от чужих глаз: вдалеке по гребню холма проходили отряды со знамёнами микадских частей — сверху полоса, под ней три круга.  
Под прикрытием маленькой рощи они пробирались в сторону залива. Лужин спотыкался, голова кружилась от беспрестанного грохота, но неумолимый проводник только подгонял его, не давая передохнуть. " _Хаяку, хаяку!_ " — словно других слов и не существовало.  
Когда за рощей обнаружилась крошечная деревушка на пять дворов, Лужин уже готов был упасть — но, к счастью, японец уверенно повернул к домам.  
За рощей били пушки, земля вздрагивала от разрывов, а здесь было тихо — ни шороха, ни окрика. Деревенька была заброшена, видимо, ещё с начала осады, три дома наполовину развалились, четвёртый зиял сквозными дырами в стенах, и только пятый, выстроенный поодаль за ручьём, был относительно цел. Прежде чем подойти к дощатой двери, висящей на одной петле, проводник покашлял и вполголоса позвал:  
— Аридоши! _Орэ да!_  
— Шимада-сан! — откликнулись изнутри. — _Ёкатта!_ — И дверь отодвинулась, скрипя в пазах разбухшей доской. Ещё один японец — видимо, "Аридоши" и было его именем — поклонился и отступил, пропуская Лужина и проводника внутрь.  
В домишке царило унылое запустение. Японские дома, особенно сельские, и так-то выглядят голыми — ни тебе русской печи, ни стола, ни лавок c полавочниками. Но здесь было и вовсе шаром покати — одни стены и пол, даже без бумажных загородок, пустой крюк над очагом да несколько кухонных посудин, брошенных, видно, второпях; а дальше Лужин уже и не всматривался, потому что неподалёку от очага, прямо на дощатом полу, лежал человек в чёрном токугавском мундире.  
— _Дозо, сэнсэй, кочира-э_ , — торопливо проговорил Аридоши, указывая на лежащего, как будто и так не было ясно, кто тут нуждается в услугах врача. Шимада взволнованно сопел за спиной. Это парочка весьма комично смотрелась вместе, потому что Аридоши был на две головы ниже товарища и вполовину уже в плечах. Толстый и Тонкий.  
Но все лишние мысли выдуло из головы, как сквозняком, когда Лужин наклонился к незнакомцу... нет, с этой минуты — уже пациенту.  
Лицо даже не бледное — землисто-серое, с мертвенным оттенком. Глаза полуоткрыты, но взгляд пустой, невидящий. Пульс на холодном запястье едва нащупывается — слабое прерывистое трепетание, единственный признак, что в этом теле ещё теплится жизнь. Под расстёгнутым мундиром и остатками разорванной рубашки живот стянут какими-то тряпками, неумело, но старательно и плотно.  
На правом боку повязка пропиталась кровью. Скверно. Хотя... если рана от сабли, рубленая, то может и выжить. Если штык или пуля — пиши пропало.  
Лужин дёрнул тугой узел, поморщился.  
— Нож дайте... а, нет, не надо. — Под боком у пациента обнаружилась короткая сабля в тёмно-красных ножнах. Лужин, недолго думая, вытащил клинок и осторожно провёл по повязке — ткань мгновенно разделилась под острейшим лезвием. Бреются они, что ли, своими тесаками?  
Как только повязка ослабла, кровяное пятно на ней стало расползаться вширь. Лужин быстро убрал обрезки ткани и надавил ладонями на живот пациента по обе стороны от раны, плотно и сильно, заменяя руками давление повязки. Кровотечение опять замедлилось, но кровь продолжала сочиться из раны, и её тёмный цвет не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Рана была совсем маленькой — круглое отверстие шириной с палец. Всё-таки пуля. Правое подреберье, полтора вершка от солнечного сплетения. Край рёберной дуги "плавает" при нажиме — хрящ разбит. Выходного отверстия нет. Обильное кровотечение и тёмная, почти чёрная кровь — печень. Кишки и желудок тоже наверняка задеты, но это уже неважно. Пуля в печени — верная смерть. Можно даже не зондировать.  
— _До дэс ка?_ — не выдержал Шимада.  
— _Хидой_ , — Лужин отвёл глаза, спасаясь от искательного, молящего взгляда. — Совсем _хидой_. Тут уже ничего не поделать. _Шиката га най_ , понимаешь?  
Шимада сгорбился, осел на коленях, точно из-под него выдернули опору, почерневшее от грязи лицо некрасиво сморщилось. Зато Аридоши вдруг оскалился, сверкнул косыми чёрными глазищами, крикнул что-то коротко и зло — и в следующую секунду Лужин осознал, что ему в горло упирается отточенный конец сабли, а сумасшедший японец нависает над ним и шипит гадюкой: " _Наосэ! Наоши накэрэба киру!_ "  
Глагол _наосу_ — "лечить" — Лужин тоже выучил сразу по приезде. А глагол _киру_ как нельзя лучше отражал нрав японцев: только в языке этого народа, помешанного на холодном оружии, одно и то же слово могло значить "резать" и "убивать".  
Н-да, положение... Не рискуя поворачивать голову, Лужин скосил глаза на Шимаду — но тот молчал, набычившись и согнав к переносице густые брови. Аридоши чуть шевельнул кистью, и лезвие прижалось снизу к подбородку врача, вынуждая того задрать голову и посмотреть в белое, бешеное лицо. Щёку японца дёргал мелкий тик, но рука с саблей не шелохнулась. А ведь, пожалуй, и впрямь зарежет. Вот скандал-то будет, если консул дознается...  
Что я теряю, в конце-то концов? Разве что пациента — но он и так уже всё равно что мёртв. Что бы там ни было... хуже я не сделаю.  
Он осторожно, тыльной стороной ладони, отодвинул саблю вбок. Аридоши следил за ним злыми суженными глазами, но убивать пока не спешил. Вот и хорошо.  
— Ладно, — сказал Лужин. — _Вакатта_. Я попробую.  
Огляделся по сторонам, кивнул на очаг.  
— _Мизу_. Кипячёной... как это по-вашему? _Ою. Ою, вакатта?_  
— _Хай_ , — Аридоши, слава богу, понял — убрал саблю и пошёл разводить огонь в очаге. Шимада дёрнулся было следом, но Лужин остановил его:  
— _Маттэ_ , — и показал знаками, чтобы тот положил руки на живот раненому, надавил и держал вместо врача.  
Пока огонь разгорался, пока шумел закипающий чайник, Лужин доставал инструменты из сумки. Аридоши что-то сообразил, пошарил за пазухой, вытащил несколько листов чистой бумаги. Застелив бумагой пол, Лужин разложил хирургический набор. Чтобы объяснить, что кипячёную воду надо перелить в две миски и остудить, пришлось опять прибегнуть к языку жестов. Когда вода перестала обжигать пальцы, Лужин насыпал в обе миски сухого селитрокислого серебра — в одну побольше, в другую чуть-чуть. Крепким раствором обработал руки, инструменты и живот раненого снаружи, слабый оставил для промывания — на тот случай, если пациент не умрёт прямо в ходе операции.  
При ранениях в печень Николай Иванович рекомендовал консервативное лечение, служащее скорее к уменьшению страданий пациента. Лужин и сам придерживался того же подхода — к чему зря мучить человека, если все попытки извлечения пуль и зашивания ран, за редчайшим исключением, заканчиваются смертью от потери крови или от обширного воспаления? Но на этот раз ему попросту не оставили выбора. Шиката га най, как говорят японцы. Ничего не попишешь, то есть.  
Итак, срединное чревосечение или косое по подреберью? Через косое удобно подобраться прямо к ране, осмотреть печень и жёлчные пути, не повреждая чрезмерно мышцы живота. Но если пуля ушла глубоко, при косом разрезе её не достать — мало места, не развернёшься толком. Срединное рассечение надёжнее, а главное — быстрее. И кровопотеря меньше. А что разрез велик... не в его положении беспокоиться о том, чтобы в отверстую рану попало поменьше миазмов. Воспаления не избежать, так или иначе. Всей-то разницы — что погибнет от пиэмии, а не от обескровливания...  
Шимада искательно заглядывал в лицо врачу, ждал распоряжений. Лужин показал руками, что с пациента надо снять мундир и скатать его потуже. Раненый не пошевелился, когда его приподнимали, чтобы подсунуть тряпичный валик под поясницу, только один хриплый вдох сорвался с запёкшихся серых губ. Что за изуверство оперировать без хлороформа, эфира или водки, на худой конец! Тут и до пиэмии не дойдёт — умрёт от боли, пока будешь копаться у него в брюхе.  
— Держите его, — Лужин замялся, вспоминая нужное слово. — Э... _томэру. Карэ-о томинасай_.  
Шимада положил лапищи на плечи пациента, надёжно придавил его к тюфяку. Аридоши навалился всем весом на ноги. Лужин взял обработанный ланцет, свободной рукой провёл по выгнутой напряжённой груди, нащупал ксифоид.  
— Молитесь, — сказал он по-русски. Они не поняли, конечно.  
Когда Лужин вонзил ланцет под солнечное сплетение, пациент даже не вздрогнул — видимо, обморок оказался благодетельно глубоким. Зато Шимада охнул, как будто его самого пырнули ножом, а Аридоши выкрикнул что-то ругательное по тону и дёрнулся оттолкнуть врача.  
— _Очицуке!_ — рявкнул на него Лужин. — _Наошимас!_  
Слава богу, Шимада что-то сообразил, забубнил успокаивающе, его товарищ внял уговорам и сел на место. Лужин выдохнул и продолжил разрез книзу, вдоль срединной линии до пупка.  
Первый слой мышц. Второй. Прекрасный мышечный корсет, между прочим. Лужин привык, что его японские пациенты или жилисты, как сушёные тарани, или чрезмерно тучны, и относил это на счёт неполноценности питания — как и малый рост, и скверное строение зубов. Но к человеку, чей живот он сейчас разрезал, это всё не относилось: ростом молодчик не уступал европейцам и мог похвастаться почти идеальным сложением и превосходной атлетической мускулатурой. Хирург невольно скрипнул зубами от досады: в кои-то веки попался среди этого заморенного народца такой великолепный человеческий экземпляр — и тот непоправимо искалечен, загублен по милости какого-то дурака с ружьём... о, нелепая и ужасная суть всех братоубийственных войн, когда нация своими руками уничтожает своих же лучших представителей!  
Раздвинув края разрезанных мышц, он добрался до брюшины. Стоило вскрыть обнажённый розоватый пласт фасции — и из разреза хлынула густая чёрная кровь. Чертыхнувшись, Лужин почти на ощупь довёл разрез до низу и раскрыл брюшную полость полностью, обнажив сальники, желудок, плотно уложенные петли кишечника и тёмную лоснящуюся массу печени.  
Кровь скопилась преимущественно в правой части живота, в печёночной сумке и внутри капсулы. По месту ранения пуля могла пробить и почку, но сейчас нельзя было тратить время на проверку. Лужин отвёл ободочную кишку вниз, прорезал малый сальник, всунул пальцы в отверстие и сдавил упругие пульсирующие трубки сосудов. Игла, кетгут... наложить лигатуру он мог и с закрытыми глазами, тут даже кровь не была большой помехой.  
Затянул петлю, перевёл дыхание. Теперь, после пережатия артерии, кровотечение должно было замедлиться или остановиться вовсе. Это если не задета полая вена; если задета — то можно уже и не трудиться. Лужин руками собрал и выгреб, насколько смог, кровяные сгустки, очистил поверхность печени и наконец-то смог рассмотреть причинённые пулей повреждения. Отверстие в правой доле, на вершок выше жёлчного пузыря, раскрывалось вверх и вправо длинным зияющим разрывом, из которого продолжала медленно сочиться кровь. Приток по перевязанной артерии прекратился, но разрушенная паренхима всё ещё теряла животворную жидкость.  
От тоскливой безнадёжности заныло под ложечкой. Ткани вдоль пути прохождения пули, конечно, размозжены, их придётся иссечь. Жёлчные протоки по большей части целы — трещина прошла по сосудистой части. Несколько веток печёночной вены можно попытаться сшить. Но мягкая, пронизанная сосудами ткань печени будет кровоточить даже после наложения шва. Как только он снимет лигатуру — а её придётся снять через несколько минут — кровь пойдёт в шов, разорвёт его и изольётся снова в брюшную полость.  
Разве только чем-нибудь заткнуть разрез — марлей или корпией? Но даже карболизированная марля непременно начнёт гнить, пропитавшись разлагающейся кровью, жёлчным выпотом и прочими тлетворными соками. Сутки-двое облегчения — а потом гнойная пиэмия, жар, бред, страшнейшие колики и смерть...  
Хотя смерть и так, кажется, неизбежна.  
Нарушая собственное железное правило, выпестованное многолетней практикой, Лужин оторвал взгляд от распотрошённого живота и взглянул на серое обескровленное лицо пациента. Если затампонировать разрыв марлей и зашить рану, он ещё сколько-то проживёт. Может быть, даже придёт в сознание. Ненадолго, конечно, — пока воспаление не разовьётся в полную силу, но эти двое... они ничего не смыслят в хирургии. Наверняка поверят, что дело сделано и отпустят врача подобру-поздорову. В конце концов, Лужин не подписывался оперировать безнадёжных под угрозой расправы...  
Он резко тряхнул головой, отгоняя искусительную мысль. Вот так, малыми шажками, и входит в человека привычка к подлости. Уж наверное, Николаю Ивановичу такое и в голову бы не пришло, даже окажись он в сходном положении.  
И тут другая мысль забрезжила в его мозгу, пока ещё смутная, но с каждой секундой обретающая всё более ясные очертания. Разве Николай Иванович при ампутациях не приживлял к срезу пяточную кость для формирования устойчивой культи? Кость, отделённая от своего естественного места, но с сохранённой мякотью и сосудами, не погибала и не гнила. Печень, конечно, не нарастить костью... но если вместо марли взять какую-то из мягких тканей, не отделяя её от кровеносных путей, чтобы сохранить жизнеспособность?  
Будет ли такой, с позволения сказать, тампон надёжным средством против кровотечения? Или создаст дополнительный очаг воспаления? Не попробовав — не узнаешь, но терять-то уже нечего...  
Лужин расширил надрез в верхней части в сторону правого подреберья. Рассёк венечную связку вокруг правой доли, осторожно провёл пальцы под диафрагму, исследуя длину разрыва. Во внебрюшинном пространстве тоже скопилась кровь — к счастью, не так много, чтобы это могло указывать на разрыв полой вены. Да и направление ранения позволяло надеяться на лучшее — судя по разрыву, пуля двигалась вправо и снизу вверх, минуя почку... Э, да не в лёгкое ли она ушла? Вот это было бы совсем некстати!  
При попытке обследовать нижнюю поверхность диафрагмы пальцы опять погрузились в склизкую свернувшуюся кровь. Потребовалось с полминуты, чтобы понять, в чём дело: пуля не пробила диафрагмы, а уткнулась в ребро изнутри, надломила его, но наружу уже не вышла, засев в мышцах. К мысленному списку источников кровотечения добавился ещё один: межрёберная вена. Впрочем, с ней можно было повременить: кровяные сгустки уже отчасти запаяли повреждённый сосуд, а иссечь пулю удобнее будет со спины. Главное, что лёгкое цело — а остальное потом, потом...  
Ему отчаянно не хватало рук. Умелых, чистых, исполнительных рук, которые раздвигали бы края разреза, отирали бы кровь, готовили бы иглы с кетгутом. Но ординатора рядом не было, а этим туземным помощникам он не доверил бы и курицу разделать для супа, не то что ассистировать при полостной операции.  
Сначала пришлось клинообразно иссекать паренхиму вдоль разрыва, без жалости удаляя побледневшие, лишённые крови участки. Японцы только вздрагивали и зеленели, когда очередной кусок печёночной ткани шлёпался в подставленную бадейку, в липкую массу кровяных сгустков. Покончив с иссечением, Лужин соединил разорванные ветки печёночной вены. Потом — уже поспешно, ибо каждая лишняя минута, покуда артерия была пережата лигатурой, увеличивала риск омертвления — начал сшивать края разреза, проложив между ними надсечённую и завёрнутую кверху серповидную связку. Плотная волокнистая ткань закрыла срез не хуже марли, да и шить через неё было удобно, не опасаясь прорезания нити.  
Примерно на середине шва, когда вены и часть паренхимы были уже соединены, он решился ослабить лигатуру на перевязанных сосудах, чтобы понемногу дать питание обескровленным тканям. Остальное дошивал уже быстрее, приноровившись к скольжению предательски мягкой печёночной ткани под пальцами, к подтекающей со среза крови и к лезущему под руку изгибу ободочной кишки. Заодно пропальпировал и кишку, хотя и так мог сказать, что она не разорвана — кишечного содержимого в животе не наблюдалось. Удивлённо хмыкнул про себя: всё-таки чрезвычайно редкий случай — изолированное ранение печени без повреждения кишечника, желудка либо почки. Казус, заслуживающий подробного описания, независимо от исхода операции.  
Наложив последний шов на место бывшего разрыва, он освободил артерию полностью. Принялся сшивать венечную связку, с тревогой следя за швами на печени: не сочится ли кровь сквозь плотно сомкнутые края? не тянутся ли нити, прорезая рыхлую ткань? Но нити, положенные поверх "живого тампона", держались на удивление неплохо. Убедившись, что шов не расходится, Лужин несколькими слежками заштопал капсулу. Сальник трогать не стал — кетгутовые швы порой давали нагноение скорее, чем чистый, самостоятельно зарастающий разрез. В последний раз вытер кровь со всех открытых органов, обмыл швы обеззараживающим раствором, сменил иглу и начал соединять края разрезанной фасции и мышц в обратном порядке.  
...Спина болела — не разогнуться. А колени уже и не болели, просто отнялись напрочь. Лужин по-крабьи, бочком переполз в сторону и сел, вытянув ноги, тяжёлые и чужие, словно набитые песком чулки. Вставать он пока опасался.  
Рана была зашита аккуратно, не кровоточила. Но при виде почерневших сгустков, слитых в кадушку вместе с обрезками удалённой паренхимы, при виде лица пациента, по-прежнему серого и неподвижного, с мертвенно заострившимися чертами, Лужин снова ощутил безнадёжную глухую злость. Впустую, всё впустую. И ведь знал, когда брался за операцию, что время уже упущено, что шансов нет. И всё-таки поддался ложному воодушевлению, найдя остроумную хирургическую методу, которая могла бы стать спасением в другой ситуации — но не в этой. Что ж, можно себя поздравить: на кладбище понесут образцово прооперированный труп.  
Шимада и Аридоши не понимали этого. Таращились на чужеземного врача так, словно им явился во плоти кто-то из многочисленного сонма туземных божков. Лужин покачал головой и потянулся к миске с водой: высыхающая кровь неприятно стягивала кожу рук.  
— _До дэс ка?_ — повторил Шимада. Его голос стал робким и тряским до неузнаваемости. Аридоши молчал, но смотрел на Лужина с такой благоговейной мольбой, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— _Вакаранай_ , — выдавил Лужин. — _Икиру ка, шину ка — вакаранай_.  
"Господи, кого я обманываю? Даже если этот несчастный лоскут прирастёт без нагноения — всё равно. Обширная кровопотеря, разлитие желчи, peritonitis acutissima непременно... Один шанс на тысячу — и то много будет. Не жилец".  
Но Шимада при этих словах заморгал, блестя увлажнившимися глазами.  
— Рюдзин-сэнсэй, — проговорил он с дрожью в голосе, — Рюдзин-сэнсэй! — а потом отполз на коленках от раненого и бухнулся лбом об пол. И Аридоши, придвинувшись с другой стороны, простёрся таким же образом.  
И вдруг приподнялся, вскинул голову, насторожился, как зверь от хруста ветки в лесу.  
Лужин и сам не жаловался на остроту слуха, но ему потребовалось ещё с полминуты, чтобы различить за далёкими перекатами канонады сухой треск барабанной дроби. Звук шёл со стороны побережья, от микадских позиций, и приближался к их убежищу.  
Может быть, пройдут мимо, — молча понадеялся он. И тут же разозлился на свою недогадливость — ну, конечно, очаг. И дым над заброшенным домом. Японские очаги не имеют труб, дым от них вьётся не так высоко и заметно, как над русскими и голландскими печами — но всё равно, с открытого места нетрудно разглядеть, что в доме кто-то есть.  
Он посмотрел на раненого. Даже если соорудить носилки на скорую руку — с ними не пробежишь рощами и огородами, прячась от глаз осаждающих. А без носилок после такой операции, когда внутренности смётаны на живую нитку, никак нельзя. Порвёт швы — и вся работа насмарку.  
Шимада и Аридоши, видимо, подумали о том же самом, потому что обменялись мрачными, значительными взглядами и кивнули друг другу. Потом Шимада повернулся к врачу и поклонился ещё раз — без простираний, но очень почтительно. Заговорил быстро, показывая то на себя и Аридоши, то на бесчувственного офицера; из всего потока полузнакомых слов Лужин уловил только "полагаться" и "помогите, пожалуйста". Звучало так, словно они поручали врачу заботиться о раненом, и Лужин встревожился — уж не собираются ли они уйти и оставить его объясняться с микадскими солдатами касательно токугавского офицера?  
Увы, его опасения оказались верны. Откланявшись напоследок, японцы выскочили за порог и скрылись, прежде чем он успел их окликнуть. Ещё и дверь за собой прикрыли вежливо. Удружили так удружили.  
Опасливо прислушиваясь, Лужин подошёл к окну с оборванной бумажной перепонкой. Звук барабана приближался, и уже можно было разобрать мерный — в ногу — стук подошв по утоптанной земле. Десятка два, если не больше. И наверняка с винтовками, не с саблями. Микадцы огнестрельное оружие очень даже жаловали и с большой охотой осваивали европейское военное дело. С виду и не скажешь, что всего двадцать лет назад эти ребятки обстреливали пароходы из луков.  
Раненый пошевелился. Едва ли это было осознанное движение — скорее, судорога от кровопотери и раздражения нервов. Или измученное тело просто само выбрало момент, чтобы напомнить о том, что оно ещё живо, — вопреки логике и всем соображениям здравого смысла. Лужин закусил губы. Если микадцы ворвутся в дом, ему останется только кричать "я российский подданный!" — и уповать на то, что его не пристрелят сгоряча, за компанию с токугавцем. Потому что остановить их он не сможет, а уйти и спрятаться где-нибудь в соседском огороде, бросив раненого... тоже не сможет, в общем.  
Но пока он терзался этими бесплодными размышлениями, снаружи вдруг долетел чей-то истошный крик — и стук барабана умолк, а вместо него раздалась отчаянная стрельба.  
Забыв об опасности, Лужин высунулся из окна. За деревьями и отлогим изгибом косогора ничего не было видно, но ветер доносил звуки выстрелов и яростные вопли. Кто-то напал на идущий к деревеньке отряд, и не требовалось быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять — кто именно. Но что они могут, двое, с саблями, против пары десятков самозарядных винтовок? Сумасшедшие, самоубийцы...  
Стрельба вдруг прекратилась — словно отрезало. Напряжённо вслушиваясь, Лужин различил топот ног — люди опять шли в сторону дома, только уже не в ногу, нестройной толпой, и барабан молчал. Чувствуя колкий холодок, бегущий по хребту, он присел сбоку от окна и вгляделся в прореху в разорванной бумаге; в эту минуту из-за деревьев как раз показались люди в треугольных лаковых колпаках микадских солдат.  
Лужин сначала не понял, почему они идут так неуверенно, растерянно толкаясь локтями, опустив винтовки с примкнутыми штыками, но не пытаясь стрелять. А потом он разглядел Шимаду. Здоровяк отступал перед ними, пятясь то боком, то спиной вперёд; левой рукой он крепко прижимал к себе кого-то, обхватив огромной ручищей за шею, а правой прижимал короткую саблю к его боку. Человек слабо перебирал ногами и время от времени дёргался, пытаясь освободиться, но Шимада словно не замечал этого трепыхания и волок своего пленника дальше, как волк тащит из кошары зарезанную овцу. Боже правый, да он их офицера, что ли, сцапал? Вот это номер!  
Шимада добрался до ручья. Микадцы следовали за ним, как привязанные; никто не решался сделать резкое движение или выстрелить, но и прекратить преследование они не могли. На подозрительный дом они уже не смотрели, да и что смотреть, если прятавшийся в доме мятежник — вот он, перед глазами. Совсем близко — как тот локоть, который не укусишь.  
У ручья движение замедлилось. Шимада остановился на берегу, микадцы жадно наблюдали за ним. Видимо, ждали удобного момента, ждали, что он оступится или поскользнётся, пересекая брод. Или не рискнёт переходить вброд с заложником, отпустит его и попытается убежать сам. До рощи на том берегу было не так уж и далеко.  
Шимада, наверное, подумал о том же самом. Он помедлил ещё, дожидаясь, пока весь отряд подтянется ближе, — и с силой толкнул пленника в спину, буквально швырнув его на солдат. Движение сабли, сопровождавшее это действие, было таким быстрым и неуловимым, что никто из зрителей, включая Лужина, поначалу не понял, что именно было сделано.  
От могучего тычка заложник пролетел добрых полдюжины шагов и упал прямо на солдат, стоящих в первых рядах, обильно оросив кровью их руки и перекошенные от ужаса лица. Ужас был вполне понятен: они ведь рассчитывали получить своего офицера назад в целом виде, а не по частям. Их замешательство дало Шимаде ещё несколько секунд; стремглав перебежав через ручей, он обернулся, победно вскинул на вытянутой руке ухваченную за косицу голову и со всех ног помчался к роще.  
Лужин, хоть и был привычен ко всякого рода анатомическим расчленениям, сглотнул. Уж больно по-дикарски это выглядело, словно кровавая сцена разыгралась не в Японии, а на каких-нибудь Карибских островах. А в следующую секунду, когда микадцы, как один человек, с рёвом и воем рванулись за беглецом, бросив обезглавленное тело, Лужин понял — так оно и было задумано. Что-то там говорил отец Николай насчёт особого почтения к головам убитых... что, дескать, захватить вражескую голову так же почётно для победителя и оскорбительно для побеждённого, как взятие в плен. Можно было не сомневаться: теперь солдаты не прекратят погони, пока не вернут голову командира. А когда вернут, то про дом все уже и думать забудут — не до того им станет. Ай да Шимада, какой этюд сообразил на ходу!  
Только вот... Аридоши-то куда подевался?  
Лужин ещё немного подождал, убеждаясь, что погоня ушла в рощу, — и всё-таки решился выйти из дома.  
Идти по следам отряда в обратном направлении было нетрудно, микадцы оставили за собой широкую вытоптанную полосу. Лужин поднялся на косогор, огляделся — и заспешил вниз по склону, разглядев у дороги несколько тел, оставленных после первой стычки. Трое из четырёх были в форме микадской армии.  
Аридоши лежал на спине, мучительно щурился на слепящее солнце. Его чёрное кимоно лаково блестело на груди, а белая перевязь теперь напоминала орденскую ленту — алую без каймы. Хватило одного взгляда на его посиневшие щёки и залитый красной пеной подбородок, чтобы понять, что здесь уже нечего делать; и всё-таки Лужин машинально сосчитал круглые прорехи в одежде. Восемь пуль. Грудь, живот и бедро.  
Как они с Шимадой решили между собой, кто будет хватать офицера, а кто — отвлекать стрелков самоубийственной атакой? Тянули соломинку? Или всё решилось проще — Аридоши пошёл разыгрывать приманку, потому что только Шимаде достало бы сил тащить упирающегося заложника?  
Мутный взгляд умирающего остановился на фигуре врача. Аридоши захрипел, сощурился сильнее; Лужин присел рядом и наклонился, приблизив лицо к его лицу, чтобы тот мог разглядеть его. Перед смертью зрение быстро ухудшается.  
— Сэн... сэй... — Аридоши двигал челюстями невпопад, словно давился. — _О... нэгай._..  
И закашлялся, выплёвывая тягучие сгустки крови. Лужин подсунул руку ему под плечи, попытался перекатить его на бок, чтобы облегчить удушье, — но прежде, чем он успел приподнять Аридоши, тот вытянулся в длинной судороге, безошибочно узнаваемой для любого врача, у которого хоть раз умирал на руках пациент. Прерывистый клокочущий вздох, вырвавшийся из пробитых лёгких, был последним; чёрные глаза потускнели, уходя под лоб, рот безжизненно приоткрылся.  
Лужин вытер руки о траву и поднялся. Канонада пошла на убыль; пушки ухали редко и вразнобой, но с той стороны, где был город, поднимались до неба густые облака дыма, окрашенные понизу рыжими и багровыми отсветами. А с противоположного горизонта вставали дымными столбами разрывы снарядов, бьющих по укреплениям форта Бентен.  
Он отвернулся и заторопился в дом. Раненого нельзя было оставлять надолго в одиночестве. Прежде всего следовало довести операцию до конца и произвести иссечение пули, затем придумать, как напоить его в таком состоянии. И, кстати, чем его кормить — ведь в город за едой не сбегаешь, пока холмы кишат микадскими отрядами. А пища нужна им обоим — потому что если Шимада не вернётся, то они застряли здесь надолго.

***

— Мстислав Степанович! Ну, слава Богу, живой!  
От избытка душевной радости Бюцов даже обнял Лужина, больно притиснув к груди. Лобызать, однако, не стал и из объятий выпустил с некоторой поспешностью, слегка наморщив породистый прусский нос. Лужин слишком устал, чтобы смущаться. Ну да, не розовый сад, а что поделать? Это вы, господин консул, в госпиталях не бывали, гангрены не нюхали. Да что гангрена — например, выпавший из брюха кусок сальника, загнивающий под повязкой, пахнет куда хуже, чем может пахнуть живое и относительно здоровое тело, всего-то на несколько дней лишённое гигиенических удобств и обременённое грязной работой. Да и условия работы были всё-таки получше, чем в холерном бараке.  
— Господи, ну и вид у вас! — продолжал меж тем Бюцов, пряча минутную неловкость за сочувственно-приподнятым тоном. — Исхудали, обросли... Да вы садитесь, садитесь, я же вижу, что на ногах едва держитесь!  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лужин, падая на стул. — Простите, Евгений Карлович, дайте дух перевести. Отвык я малость от таких перипетий. А за непотребный вид извиняюсь, не до прихорашивания было.  
— В какой дыре вас держал этот разбойник? На виселицу бы его за неуважительное обращение с подданным российской короны!  
— Не дыра, обычный сельский дом. Просто в самом неудобном месте, как раз напротив форта. Как микадские части подошли, так и началась потеха — то стрельба, то пальба, то пожары. К ручью за водой ползком выбирался, чтобы под шальную пулю не угодить. И с провизией не повезло — один пустой рис, да и тот ещё вчера вышел. — Лужин устало вздохнул. — Верите ли, душу готов продать за ванну, тарелку щей и чистую кровать взамен этих туземных циновок.  
— О чём речь, устроим в лучшем виде! — рассмеялся Бюцов. — Разве что насчёт щей незадача: нынче у нас консоме из курицы и лососина. Сейчас велю подавать, да и ванну готовить.  
— Спасибо, не нужно, — Лужин помотал тяжёлой головой. — Если наемся и распарюсь, то засну прямо здесь, пушками не поднимете. А мне ещё к пациенту надо зайти.  
— Помилуйте, Мстислав Степанович, какие ещё пациенты! — Бюцов огорчённо всплеснул руками. — Эти косорукие императорские вояки умудрились при обстреле накрыть госпиталь. Был ужасный хаос, несколько врачей погибло, выживших раненых распределили по храмам и частным домам. Можете себе представить моё потрясение, когда мне сообщили, что госпиталь разрушен, а через минуту явился другой посыльный и рассказал, что вас оттуда забрали незадолго до начала обстрела. Я не знал, радоваться мне или отчаиваться. Японцы, знаете, такая публика, что могут за косой взгляд без головы оставить. Как он вас живым-то отпустил? И что ему вообще от вас было нужно?  
— Что может потребоваться от врача? — Лужин пожал плечами, поморщился от нехорошего хруста — совсем запустил суставы, скверно... — Как говорится, под белы руки взял и уволок в какой-то домишко за городом, на отшибе. Там у него раненый обретался, из токугавцев, которого мне велено было вылечить.  
Про угрозы Лужин не стал упоминать — господин консул, похоже, и так крепко рассердился на японцев, не стоило добавлять ему поводов для гнева.  
— Собственно, меня никто и не держал под замком, просто когда войска микадо пошли в наступление, токугавцы ушли сражаться, оставив меня с пациентом. Тащить его в госпиталь в одиночку да под обстрелом не было никакой возможности, так что я торчал в этой хибаре, по мере сил ухаживая за ним, пока нас не отыскал Сакаи.  
— Это отец Николай сообразил послать на поиски своих прихожан, — покивал Бюцов. — Они-то местные, все уединённые места наперечёт знают.  
— Вот-вот... А в целом история — как из бульварного романа. За тем исключением, что в романах врачи излечивают страждущих героев одной чудодейственной пилюлей либо каким-нибудь мавританским бальзамом, а мой таинственный инсургент пока что из рук вон плох, — Лужин вздохнул. — Так что долго рассиживать не могу. Доложился вот вам, и пойду пригляжу за бедолагой. Наверное, отмучается уж скоро, тогда и высплюсь.  
Примерно к середине рассказа сочувственное выражение сошло с лица консула, уступив место странной задумчивости. Дослушав же до конца, он переспросил, доверительно понизив голос:  
— Так как, вы сказали, зовут этого несчастного?  
— Не знаю, — признался Лужин. — Мой cicerone как-то не озаботился представить нас друг другу, а он сам, по понятным причинам, назваться не в состоянии. Я собирался просить вас обратиться к токугавцам — вы ведь имеете знакомство с кем-то из их предводителей? Тот человек, похоже, из офицеров — мундир хороший, сабля опять же. Должно быть, товарищи давно хватились его и ищут...  
— Не вздумайте! — встрепенулся Бюцов. — Никаких сношений с токугавской кликой! Их дело уже проиграно, капитуляция будет подписана со дня на день. Конец республиканскому безумию, теперь власть в руках микадо и его армии, и с этой властью нам портить отношения никак нельзя.  
Он вдруг склонил голову набок, изломав умный лоб складками, и понизил голос:  
— Бог с ним, с именем. Вы словесный портрет дайте. Сколько лет этому вашему... пациенту?  
— Около тридцати, думаю, — Лужин насилу подавил зевок; глаза слипались, как мёдом намазанные. — Может, немного больше.  
— А внешность? Рост? — У Бюцова глаза, напротив, разгорелись, от возбуждения он даже начал постукивать ногтем по столешнице.  
— Довольно высокий, — Лужин пожал плечами. — Habitus крепкий, но без тучности, атлетический. Внешность... признаться, не разглядывал пристально. Японец и есть японец. Чернявый, косоглазый...  
Он нахмурился, вспоминая лицо своего нечаянного подопечного.  
— А впрочем, не такой уж и косоглазый, — признал он. — Азиатчина в нём видна, но, как бы сказать... не чрезмерная. За какого-нибудь оренбуржца сошёл бы — из тех, у кого один дед кайсак, другой русский. И да, вот ещё редкость: никаких следов перенесённой оспы, чахотки или люэса. Удивительно здоровый субъект... был.  
Слушая его, консул разволновался до того, что встал и начал ходить по комнате, а под конец остановился напротив Лужина и прямо-таки впился взглядом в недоумевающего врача.  
— Но сейчас, — в приглушённом голосе Евгения Карловича звучала странная настойчивость, — сейчас его состояние, насколько я понял... не блестящее?  
Лужин махнул рукой.  
— Безнадёжное. Скажу прямо, я и на операцию-то решился лишь потому, что терять было нечего. Когда задета печень, тут остаётся либо опиума дать, чтобы не мучился, либо рисковать без всяких шансов на успех. А опиума у меня не было.  
— Так, так. И, говорите, Сакаи его видел? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Бюцов развернулся на пятках и пошёл в другую сторону, бормоча себе под нос: — Скверно, ах, как скверно...  
Лужин наблюдал за ним с недоумением. Если бы не сонный туман в голове, он, может быть, и постиг бы смысл метаний консула, но в данную минуту его мозг был решительно неспособен к сложным умозаключениям.  
— Ну и что? — вслух спросил Бюцов. Похоже, он обращался к самому себе. — Не донесёт же он, в самом деле. Крещёный ведь. Духовный наставник его за это не похвалит.  
— Кто донесёт, Сакаи? — не выдержал Лужин. — Зачем? О чём вы вообще говорите?  
Бюцов наконец остановился.  
— О том ларце Пандоры, который вы по несчастию открыли, — внушительно сказал он. — Я вас нисколько не виню, вы не могли знать, да и врачебный долг священен... Однако же положение из-за этого создалось весьма затруднительное.  
— Да объясните же, в чём дело? — рассердился Лужин. — Что за тайны мадридского двора?  
— Не мадридского, а тайкунского. Нынче все предводители мятежной армии и флота, включая самого Эномото, осаждены в Камиде и обдумывают условия сдачи. Все, кроме одного. В тот день, когда брали город, один из токугавских генералов по имени Хидзиката Тосидзо поехал в форт, а обратно не вернулся. Не далее как вчера я имел беседу с господином Куродой, начальником императорского штаба, и он между делом выразил по этому поводу глубокое беспокойство. Дело в том, что этот Хидзиката отъявленный противник императорского правления и, как выразился господин Курода, сущий чёрт. Пожалуй, из всей токугавской армии микадцы более всех опасаются этого человека. Уж больно много он им крови попортил, и во время войны, и прежде, когда в столице полицейским корпусом руководил... м-да... Так вот, тот башибузук, который вас из госпиталя увёл, был как раз из окружения Хидзикаты, из его, так сказать, личной гвардии. Вы, верно, не обратили внимания на знаки различия, а вот ваши японские коллеги успели приметить, какого полка на нём были нашивки. И описание, что вы дали своему пациенту, совпадает в точности. Я ведь его в штабе у Эномото видел, зимой ещё. И возраст, и внешность — всё сходится в точности. Да и сам посудите, ради кого ещё токугавский солдат стал бы пробиваться в осаждённый город, чтобы разыскать заморское чудо-юдо, лекаря-дракона, то есть вас?  
Лужин ошеломлённо покрутил головой. О том, что Шимада притащил его не просто к офицеру, а именно к своему командиру, догадаться было нетрудно — стоило только вспомнить, сколько участия и сердечной тревоги сквозило в его отношении к раненому. Ради чужого так не расстараешься, тут нужно особое сродство, спайка, что возникает только у людей, прошедших бок о бок не одну битву. Но как раз поэтому и трудно было предположить в нём генеральский чин. Солдаты если и радеют за доброго офицера, то чаще за унтера, либо за капитана — словом, за того, кого видят часто и близко. Генералы же от рядовых далеки, под дождём с ними не мокнут, окопной грязи сторонятся. Хотя... Евгений Карлович сказал — эти люди были при Хидзикате кем-то вроде ближней свиты?  
— Так что же? — проговорил он уже с изрядным раздражением. Хоть сонливость и отступила от таких новостей, но голод и усталость никуда не делись, как и общее скверное состояние духа. — Мы, кажется, ни с токугавцами, ни с микадцами не ссорились. И договоров о выдаче тоже не подписывали.  
Бюцов назидательно поднял палец.  
— Если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь из младших чинов, я бы, может быть, и согласился с вами, но с Хидзикатой случай особый. Фигура, положим, не пугачёвского масштаба, однако нынешние власти его считают весьма опасным преступником. И если до Куроды дойдёт слух, что мы этому человеку дали убежище, то никакие оправдания нам не помогут. И без того микадцы на нас косо посматривают из-за хакодатских купцов, которые одной рукой наши меха скупали, а другой Эномото золото отсчитывали. А если ваша помощь Хидзикате наружу выплывет, то мы вовсе поборниками мятежа предстанем в глазах японцев. Оскандалимся не только перед местными князьями, но и перед самим микадо — а это не только обида, это разрывом отношений попахивает...  
Он чуть наклонился вперёд, взглянул Лужину прямо в глаза и даже тон, прежде несколько менторский, сменил на задушевную отеческую теплоту.  
— Вы, Мстислав Степанович, при всей вашей внешней сухости, человек добрый и великодушный. И я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства — привязанность врача к пациенту, увы, неизбежное следствие сердобольной русской натуры. Однако Хидзиката, по вашим же словам, вот-вот скончается. Чем тратить впустую ваши бесценные силы и здоровье, пытаясь продлить агонию обречённого, не лучше ли предоставить этого человека его собственной судьбе?  
— Не понимаю, Евгений Карлович, к чему вы клоните, — Лужин чуть отодвинулся вместе со стулом. — Ну да, я оказал помощь инсургенту... пусть даже преступнику. Но, во-первых, толку от моей помощи оказалось мало, а во-вторых, сделанного не воротишь. Если вы боитесь огласки, то надо поговорить с Сакаи и заручиться его молчанием. При чём здесь моё отношение к больному?  
— Всё вы понимаете, Мстислав Степанович, только виду не подаёте, — прищурился Бюцов. — Но если желаете, чтобы я объяснился прямо, — извольте. Известие о том, что Хидзиката ещё жив и находится у нас, повредит нам лишь в том случае, если Курода узнает это от третьих лиц. Если же мы опередим возможные слухи и сами сообщим ему, что нами задержан один из главарей мятежа, то не только отведём от себя подозрения, но и окажем микадо значительную услугу. Положение сейчас шаткое. Эномото вроде бы готов капитулировать, но части токугавцев, засевшие в форте, ещё отказываются сложить оружие — и одному Богу известно, сколько ещё они намерены изображать оборону Трои. Вот для этих-то упрямцев Хидзиката и был живым знаменем, истинным вдохновителем сопротивления. Узнав, что их кумир в плену, они непременно падут духом и сдадут форт. Таким образом, — продолжал господин консул со всё большим воодушевлением, словно картины грядущей победы уже представали его воображению, — именно мы поставим точку в сей кровопролитной драме, именно мы бросим на чашу весов тот малый камешек, что склонит переменчивую военную удачу на сторону микадо. Да-да, при умелых действиях ваша ошибка ещё может обернуться большим дипломатическим успехом для России!  
Не сдержавшись, Бюцов ударил себя сжатым кулаком по ладони, но тут же, устыдившись, откашлялся и чинно сцепил руки за спиной.  
— Одним словом, Мстислав Степанович, дело простое и ясное. Так где вы, говорите, оставили этого человека?  
Лужин поднялся со стула. Спать ему больше не хотелось. Так бывало в Севастополе в первый месяц: третьи сутки на обходах, с ног валишься, голова — пустой чугунок, и веки хоть вилами подпирай. А тут засвистит над крышами протяжным ведьминским посвистом, ахнет взрывом за соседним кварталом, землю под ногами качнёт — и сердце заходится, как шальное, и сна уже ни в одном глазу.  
Потом-то попривык — спал как убитый, и под канонаду, и под вопли из операционного покоя...  
— Вы, Карл Евгеньевич, недавно о врачебном долге упомянули. Так вот, я свой долг в этом деле понимаю так, что мой пациент должен находиться под моим присмотром, а не в руках людей, которые жгут больницы и рубят головы пленным.  
Бюцов поморщился, как от жестокой оскомины.  
— Побойтесь Бога, Мстислав Степанович! Курода и его армия — не людоеды какие-нибудь. Уверен, когда Эномото подпишет капитуляцию, его и остальных предводителей восстания ждёт самое рыцарское обращение. Вы начитались каких-то дикостей из американских газет, но, поверьте, японцы умеют уважать храбрых врагов.  
— Да неужели? Я, знаете ли, успел насмотреться на то, что ваши новые друзья устроили в городе. Рыцарством там и не пахнет — а пахнет гниющими трупами на улицах и отрубленными головами на перекрёстках. Это мне тоже явилось из американских газет?  
— Ну что вы, право, будто ребёнок, — Бюцов скривился пуще прежнего и даже руками взмахнул. — Война есть война, случайные жертвы неизбежны. А головы на перекрёстках принадлежали не пленным, а преступникам. Это, конечно, некоторое варварство с европейской точки зрения, но отнюдь не звериная жесткость, которую вы мне пытаетесь живописать.  
— Вы сами сказали, что микадцы считают Хидзикату преступником. Как вы можете быть уверены, что с ним не поступят так же?  
— А если и поступят? — бросил Бюцов, уже не скрывая крайнего раздражения. — Я вижу, вы пребываете в некоем романтическом заблуждении насчёт этого человека. Наверное, успели вообразить себе мятежного героя в духе Байрона или Дюма? Ну так я вас разочарую: ваш пациент — записной головорез, почище наших абреков. На службе у тайкуна прославился тем, что ловил и убивал сторонников микадо, и таким вот способом выслужился из крестьян в генералы. Уж поверьте, в невинные жертвы он никак не годится.  
Лужин сцепил руки за спиной.  
— Я, Евгений Карлович, не прокурор, и степень вины определять — это не моё дело. Но в одном я сейчас твёрдо уверен: Курода и его соратники не тянут на беспристрастных судей. А если они так обозлены, как вы мне сейчас объясняли, то, боюсь, никакого суда не будет, а будет расправа над беззащитным человеком.  
— Ваши возражения имели бы смысл, если бы Хидзиката мог выздороветь. А в нынешнем положении — что ему грозит, кроме освобождения от мучений? Это будет даже не казнь, а своего рода coup de grace, благодетельная смерть вместо долгой агонии. Разве это не лучший исход для него?  
Надо же, растерянно подумал Лужин, пытаясь осмыслить причину щекочущей дрожи в животе и пронзительного холода, обдавшего всё тело, как поток воды из проруби. Надо же. А я и не знал, что умею так злиться.  
— Ну, вот что, господин консул, — проговорил он, вынуждая себя разжать стиснутые до хруста пальцы. — Я военный хирург, а не тюремный лекарь, и отпускать пациентов на эшафот не приучен. Пока этот человек жив, я отвечаю за его жизнь. Умрёт — тогда и поговорим.  
Бюцов медленно побагровел — краска разлилась от шеи к ушам, захватила щёки над ровно расчёсанными бакенбардами, тронула красной сеточкой светлые глаза.  
— Прекраснодушием щегольнуть решили? — тихо, со скрежетом проговорил он. — Вы не у себя в уездной больнице, вы в российской миссии служите, и первый ваш долг — не врача, а подданного империи. Вы не о принципах своих помышлять должны, а о том, как укрепить положение и репутацию России перед японскими властями. Англичане с новым правительством микадо уже на короткой ноге, американцы им корабли и пушки втридорога продают, французы целые торговые флотилии через Шанхай гоняют! Все державы в Японии свою выгоду нашли — одни мы, как Иваны-дураки, сидим в этом медвежьем углу, лечим золотушных детей и азбуки рисуем!  
— По-вашему, торговля чужими жизнями укрепит репутацию империи? — Лужин и сам слышал, что шипит, как перекипевший самовар. — Или, может быть, эти попытки выслужиться перед новой властью добавят нам уважения в глазах японцев? Да я бы на их месте руки нам не подал после такого... такого лакейства!  
Он умолк — горло перехватило сухим хрипом, и пришлось дышать ровно, сдерживая кашель.  
Бюцов выслушал его до конца. На скулах у него горели красные пятна, лицо потемнело от прилива крови, но он всё-таки недаром был дипломатом — сдержался и заговорил ровным, размеренным тоном, будто с кафедры читал:  
— Вижу, вам не пошла впрок моя снисходительность. Я позволил вам заниматься лечением мятежников, смотрел сквозь пальцы на ваши самовольные отлучки, когда вы сутки напролёт пропадали в их госпитале. А вы, похоже, решили, что вам закон не писан, кроме ваших медицинских правил. Ну так позвольте вам напомнить, что лечить японцев — не ваше дело, и если я до сих пор разрешал вам тратить на это время, то лишь из снисхождения к вашим интересам и ради полезного антропологического опыта, во благо отечественной науки, так сказать. Но уж никак не для того, чтобы вы ставили эти медицинские экзерсисы выше ваших основных обязанностей как члена российской миссии.  
И подойдя к двери, закрыл её.  
— Так вот, любезный мой Мстислав Степанович, — продолжал он, повернув ключ в замке, — как руководитель сей миссии и российский консул в Японии, я имею право запретить и запрещаю вам покидать этот дом без сопровождения. Основание более чем весомое: вас намедни похитили по причине недостаточной охраны, и я не желаю повторения этого инцидента. Хотите и дальше опекать своего мятежника — ради бога, отправляйтесь к нему. Но только под охраной.  
Лужин сузил глаза.  
— Прекрасно, Евгений Карлович. И кто поручится, что охрана, которую вы ко мне приставите, не скрутит моего пациента сразу же, как увидит?  
— А я и не собираюсь ручаться. — Стоя у двери спиной к нему, Бюцов надменно развернул плечи. — Вы ведь не ребёнок, сами понимаете, что к чему. Я всего лишь даю вам возможность, как это говорят японцы, "сохранить лицо". Чтобы вы не чувствовали себя ни доносчиком, ни предателем российских интересов. Совесть будет болеть у меня, не у вас.  
— Вот оно что, — медленно проговорил Лужин. — О моей совести, значит, беспокоитесь. Ну что ж, раз так, чего тянуть? Хотите знать, где Хидзиката? Извольте: мы доставили его в дом отца Николая.  
— Что? — Бюцов обернулся на пятках так резко, что чуть не оступился и взмахнул рукой, ловя равновесие. — Что вы сказали?  
— Честное слово, это вышло ненарочно. — Лужин развёл руками, не пытаясь даже для приличия изобразить огорчение. — Я ведь уже говорил, что нас отыскал и проводил в город Сакаи. От него я узнал, что госпиталь разгромлен, а город занят микадскими войсками. Я не рискнул искать для токугавского офицера места в частном доме, и был уверен, что отец Николай не откажет нам в гостеприимстве. Откуда мне было знать, что это вызовет столько осложнений?  
— Вы... ох, что вы натворили!  
— Сделанного не воротишь, — Лужин с самым беспечным видом пожал плечами. — Так что можете пойти к отцу Николаю и потребовать у него выдать умирающего врагам. А я посмотрю, как у вас получится убедить его.  
— Вы... — Бюцов хватал ртом воздух, как рыба. — Вы... как вы могли? Прикрываться лицом духовного звания — это... это низко, в конце концов!  
— Полегче, — поморщился Лужин. — Я просто доставил пациента туда, куда было удобнее и ближе нести, — а о том, что это за человек, узнал только от вас. Мне самому неудобно, что так получилось; знал бы заранее — не стал бы обременять отца-настоятеля столь хлопотным гостем. Но что поделать? Вы сами понимаете, отцу Николаю все соображения высокой политики безразличны. У него свой долг, христианский, и против этого долга он не пойдёт, хоть режьте.  
— Вы знали!  
— Говорю же вам, не знал. Но раз уж так получилось — не лучше ли сохранить всё в тайне?  
— Объяснитесь, — пробормотал Бюцов.  
— Да что тут объяснять? Хидзиката всё равно не жилец, солдаты микадо думают, что он погиб, так какая разница, где ему умирать — в городе или на поле боя, сейчас или три дня назад? — Лужин сглотнул горьковатую слюну, сам себя ненавидя за этот искательный, подобострастный тон. — Право, Евгений Карлович, ради человечности — не отдавать же его на съедение, ставя под удар ещё и нашего отца-настоятеля?  
Бюцов ещё с полминуты сверлил его испытующим взглядом — а потом открыл дверь и распахнул её на всю ширину.  
— Катитесь отсюда, — сдавленно сказал он. — Видеть вас не могу.

***

Всё-таки злость — чудесное средство от усталости, когда применяется вовремя и в меру. После разговора с консулом Лужин не просто воспрял — он чувствовал себя прямо-таки лейденской банкой, искрящей от гальванической энергии. Этого заряда как раз хватило, чтобы дойти от храма, где помещалось русское посольство, до скромного дома подле церкви Воскресения, где квартировал отец Николай и где он содержал свою маленькую школу.  
Отец Николай ждал врача на пороге — и по всему было видно: долго уже ждал. На худощавом лице, окаймлённом клочковатой тёмной бородкой, читалось живейшее беспокойство, но метаться по двору он себе не позволял, стоял прямо и чинно, спрятав ладони в рукава рясы.  
Ещё с первой их встречи Лужина поразило, как в этой незаурядной персоне сочетались бездна кипучей нервной энергии и железное, прямо-таки нечеловеческое терпение, служащее для этой бездны и берегами, и мостом. Казалось невероятным, что вдохновенный проповедник, готовый до хрипоты спорить с местными бонзами, и педантичный учёный, кропотливо разбирающий по закорючке головоломные японские рукописи, — это одно и то же лицо. А ещё труднее было поверить в то, что молодой священник, вызвавшийся проповедовать в чужой стране с дикими обычаями, столкнувшись с трудностями, опасностями и ненавистью японцев, сурово приверженных своей языческой вере, не отступил и не сдался. Его спокойное упорство, столь редкое для натур холерического склада, удивило Лужина; в первые дни знакомства он, помнится, подумал с неодобрением: "Фанатик..."  
А сейчас всё чаще ловил себя на мысли: "Подвижник..."  
При виде его лица, отмеченного выражением неподдельной тревоги, Лужин ускорил шаг и, ещё не дойдя до крыльца, крикнул издалека:  
— Ну, как?  
— Плох совсем, — вздохнул молодой настоятель. Пенять врачу за недолжное приветствие он не стал — уже привык, что Лужин никогда не просит благословления, да и церковь не посещает. — Я уж хотел за вами бежать, да как оставить человека в смертный час без отходной молитвы? Иоанн при нём, — он назвал Сакаи крещёным именем, — но сможет ли чем помочь — Бог весть...  
— Иду, — Лужин поспешил в дом, но, проходя мимо священника, всё-таки замедлил шаг. — Отец Николай, тут такое дело... Этот человек, знаете...  
— Знаю, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Я его сразу узнал. Он ведь здесь неподалёку квартировал, я его и раньше видел.  
— Тогда вам, наверное, объяснять не надо, что будет, если микадцы о нём прознают.  
— Если прознают, то не от меня и не от моих прихожан. — Отец Николай распахнул дверь. — Пойдёмте, вас уж там заждались.  
Дом был не слишком велик, но сейчас за недостатком обитателей казался просторным. По военному положению никого из учеников здесь не было, и две задние комнаты были отданы всецело в распоряжение Лужина и Сакаи, а раненому отец Николай уступил свою спальню с единственной на весь дом европейской кроватью. В остальном же здесь всё было заведено на японский манер: отец настоятель не чуждался туземных обычаев и вместо мебели предпочитал выписывать из России книги и церковную утварь.  
Сакаи так и вскочил им навстречу, когда Лужин с настоятелем вошли в комнату.  
— Прошу, — он показал на кровать. — Посмотрите, пожалуйста. Дыхание есть, но кожа совсем холодная. Боюсь, это плохой знак.  
Лужин наклонился над постелью. Пациент — Хидзиката, напомнил он себе, — внешне выглядел получше, умытый и переодетый в чистую юкату вместо обрывков формы. Но осунувшееся лицо исхудало до неузнаваемости, сухие веки запали, на щеках лежала нездоровая желтизна. Последние два дня он горел в лихорадке — а врач так и не решился раскрыть швы и убедиться, что его попытка провалилась, и брюшина поражена острым воспалением, почти неизбежным для ранений в печень.  
С замирающим сердцем он коснулся ладонью костистого, обтянутого кожей лба — и, не веря своим глазам, уставился на мокрую ладонь. Торопливо распахнул юкату на груди — ткань тоже была влажной. Взялся за худое запястье, сосчитал удары — и в полной растерянности уставился на больного, отчего-то чувствуя себя обманутым.  
Это не предсмертный холод захватил тело. Это лихорадка достигла естественного пика — и пока Лужин бранился с консулом, здесь произошёл кризис. Спадение жара, обильный пот, слабый, но ровный пульс почти нормальной частоты. Знакомая клиническая картина, которая была бы совершенно обыкновенной, не будь она столь невероятной — здесь, в этих условиях.  
— Должен вам сказать, сударь, — проговорил Лужин вслух, обращаясь к безучастному пациенту, — что вы поставили меня в совершенно дурацкое положение.  
И сел на пол, истерически посмеиваясь и утирая слёзы.

***

_"...Задумываясь над обстоятельствами, приведшими к сему медицинскому курьёзу, я прихожу к выводу, что это был тот редчайший случай, когда врач может сказать "не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло". В Севастополе мне случалось наблюдать (и я могу в том сослаться на неоспоримый авторитет г. Пирогова, при котором имел честь работать ординатором), как самые тяжёлые ранения сопровождаются приливом сильнейшего возбуждения, при котором человек не чувствует боли и порой даже не осознаёт, что ранен. В этом возбуждении солдат с оторванной рукой может побежать на неприятеля, крича "ура"; артиллерист с пулей в кишках порывается заряжать пушку и сердится на товарищей, которые удерживают его от безумств, etc. Но столь блаженное для раненого состояние длится недолго и завершается упадком сил, апатией и торпидностью, наступающей вследствие невыносимых страданий, когда отсроченная на время боль возвращается как бы с удвоенной силой. В таком упадке, даже если помощь была оказана, кровь остановлена и рана зашита, раненый быстро угасает, являя симптомы кровопотери и общего отравления организма. При вскрытии обнаруживается омертвение печени и почек, безо всякой связи с расположением раны. Повидав немало подобных случаев, могу с уверенностью сказать, что чем дольше длится начальное возбуждение, тем быстрее и вернее наступает смерть, как если бы эта отчаянная попытка превозмочь телесную немощь истощала силы раненого до предела.  
Что же мой пациент? По всем признакам — как-то: расположение раны, направление движения пули снизу вверх, ушибы на спине и бедре, ссадины на голове — могу предположить, что он получил рану, сидя на лошади, и при падении сильно ударился, на время лишившись сознания. Тем самым было предотвращено изнурительное и пагубное возбуждение, которое несомненно привело бы к гибели. Правда, ушибы и сотрясение органов усугубили травмы, приведя к разрыву печени, но та же потеря сознания замедлила сердцебиение и сократила излияние крови в брюшную полость. Словом, в этом случае причинённый здоровью вред против всех ожиданий послужил к спасению. Немалую роль, по-видимому, сыграло и то, что пациент не только не завтракал в день сражения, но и ужином накануне пренебрёг, если судить по состоянию желудка и кишечника. Будь его желудок переполнен едой, а печень — обильной кровью, последствия были бы катастрофическими..."_  
Лужин отложил перо, пошевелил рукой, возвращая онемевшим пальцам чувствительность. За время пребывания в Японии он успел отвыкнуть от письменной работы. Чего греха таить — ленился просто, не давал себе труда делать подробные описания медицинских случаев, ограничиваясь краткими заметками и эпикризами на четвертушку листа. Да и интересного материала не попадалось — по крайней мере, до начала войны; а потом уже и вовсе некогда было бумагу марать.  
Теперь, наконец, появилось и время, и материал, заслуживающий всестороннего и подробного описания. Конечно, предстоит ещё разобраться, что здесь было счастливой случайностью, а что — следствием врачебного вмешательства. Но уже несомненно ясно одно: раны печени можно лечить радикальным, хирургическим путём. Можно и нужно.  
_"...Признавая необыкновенно удачное стечение обстоятельств, я, пожалуй, осмелюсь поставить себе в заслугу два решения, правильность которых подтвердилась с течением времени. Во-первых, применение живой ткани ligamentum falciforme hepatis для ушивания печени после иссечения поражённого участка. Во-вторых, решение давать пациенту после операции подсоленную тёплую воду и рисовый кисель для поддержания сил. Эта мера, противоречащая всем рекомендациям касательно брюшных ран, была поистине extrema remedia, поскольку недостаток воды при столь обширной кровопотере неминуемо привёл бы к смерти от сгущения крови и закупорки сосудов. При неповреждённом кишечнике риск возобновления кровотечения из шва печени при разжижении крови был всё же меньше, чем неизбежная гибель без питья..."_  
...Стук босых ног по половицам он пропустил мимо ушей как несущественное явление. А вот крик "Рюдзин-сэнсэй!" заставил его выронить перо и вскочить. Дверь взвизгнула в пазах, отлетая в сторону; Лужин выбежал в коридор — и чуть не столкнулся лбом со страшно взволнованным Савабэ.  
— _Тайхэн дзя!_ — выпалил японец. — _Исогэ!_ — И бросился обратно, будто на пожар спешил.  
Когда Лужин, следуя за ним по пятам, вбежал в комнату Хидзикаты, сердце у него так и упало в пятки.  
Его пациент лежал на полу; Сакаи и отец Николай прижимали его за руки, не давая подняться. Спущенная с плеч, висящая на поясе юката обнажала грудь и живот, и на плотной повязке расползалась зловещая красная клякса.  
Порвал! Порвал шов, олух царя небесного!  
Лишь через несколько долгих секунд до его охваченного паникой сознания дошло, что пациент хоть и бледен, но не той страшной восковой бледностью, характерной для внутреннего кровотечения, что он в сознании, но не кричит от боли, а молча сопротивляется Сакаи и настоятелю; наконец, что красное пятно на повязке лежит слева и чуть наискосок от произведённого при операции разреза. И только тогда, приглядевшись, он понял, что кровь — от неглубокого пореза, идущего через повязку слева направо.  
— Да что же это такое? — шёпотом сказал Лужин.  
Не отвечая, Хидзиката отвернул голову вбок.  
— _Ханасэ_ , — прошипел, как выплюнул.  
Сакаи заговорил, перебивая его, мешая русскую речь с японской, и Лужину потребовалась целая минута, чтобы выловить и объединить крупицы смысла из знакомых слов.  
— Он это сам, что ли? — проговорил врач. — _Мизукара?_  
— _Хай_ , — нехотя проговорил Сакаи. — _Хара-о китта_.  
Это слово Лужин знал. Не из американских газет, из британских — но суть от этого не менялась.  
Хидзиката уже не пытался вырваться — то ли решил не унижаться больше, то ли просто лишился сил. Лежал, глядя куда-то в угол, словно брезговал не только обществом людей, но и собственным телом.  
Наклонившись над ним, Лужин рывком сдёрнул разрезанную повязку.  
— Харакири, значит? — Он ткнул пальцем в рубец, подживающий, но ещё жутковатый на вид — вспухший багровый валик воспалённой кожи с вросшими нитками, с жёлтыми корками сукровицы. — Мало тебе? Харакири захотел?  
От ярости спёрло дыхание, голос сорвался на петушиное сипение. Лужин обвёл комнату помутившимся взглядом, заметил валяющуюся поодаль сабельку, недолго думая схватил её — и швырнул себе под ноги. Тонкое лезвие задрожало, почти отвесно вонзившись в циновку.  
— Давай, режь! — заорал он, срывая горло. — А я зашью опять! Мне не трудно! Сто раз режь — сто раз зашью!  
— Сэнсэй! — вскинулся Савабэ, но Лужин не слышал. Его трясло, как студента на первой операции, перед глазами стояли залитые кровью палатки севастопольского госпиталя, бессонные месяцы осады, кровь, гной, стоны и богохульства - и смерть, смерть, ползущая в ноздри с тошнотворным запахом гангрены, вспыхивающая тифозным румянцем на запавших небритых щеках раненых солдат, выглядывающая гнойным жёлтым глазом из воспалившихся рубцов... И дальше, неумолимо - тусклые свечи у тёмных от времени образов, мокрые серые ветки берёз, чёрный и жирный пласт осенней земли... как он смеет, как смеет выбрасывать свою жизнь так просто, словно она ничего не стоит?  
Кажется, он кричал это в полный голос — а потом воздух как-то кончился, и кончились силы. Он всхлипнул и сел на пол, мотая головой.  
— Мстислав Степанович! — Отец Николай тряс и теребил его, встревоженно заглядывал в лицо. — Бога ради, ответьте!  
Лужин не мог ответить. Не мог даже вдохнуть: мышцы груди и живота скрутило, как в мучительно долгой судороге, и воздух не шёл в лёгкие. Он пытался заставить себя дышать — но удушье и страх мешали расслабиться, и чем сильнее накатывал страх, тем туже скручивалась невидимая пружина, запирая дыхание, превращая всхлипы в глухую сдавленную икоту.  
"Нервический припадок, — сказал кто-то у него в голове спокойным и немного сиплым голосом Николая Ивановича. — Валериана, лавровишневые капли и холодные компрессы к вискам". И всё провалилось в чёрную безвоздушную яму.

***

Запах воска и ладана, неяркий рыжеватый свет встретили его по возвращении из обморочно-глухого сна. Это было что-то из детства, давно забытое: медовый запах от свечей и смолистый — от огромной нарядной ели, сияние огней на её колючих, по-медвежьи лохматых лапах, таинственный полумрак по углам гостиной. Нежный флёр французских духов от платья матери и сладкий аромат ладана от рук священника, к которому они подходили за благословением. Леденцы в стеклянной бонбоньерке. Золотая звезда на верхушке ели.  
Рождество...  
Мать рассказывала: в детстве он страшно не любил, когда на ёлке гасили свечи перед тем, как расходиться по комнатам. Плакал, капризничал, просил оставить их, "чтобы не было темно". А как-то раз пробрался ночью в незапертую гостиную и начал зажигать свечи снова, чем заслужил розги и строгое внушение — не сметь играть с огнём без ведома взрослых.  
Давно уже прошло детство, да и молодость тоже — а воспоминание осталось. И тёплый свечной запах по-прежнему внушал чувство уюта и покоя, неосознанное ожидание чего-то хорошего — как в те далёкие дни, когда в сумраке гостиной звенел мамин смех и плыла, сияя рождественскими огнями, огромная, как пароход, ёлка.  
Лужин повернулся на бок. Голова была тяжёлой и горячей, горло саднило, и это тоже напомнило ощущения из детства — из тех блаженных времён, когда можно было наплакаться вдосталь по самому незначительному поводу, потом уснуть, утомившись от слёз, и проснуться утешенным. Жаль, что беды, настигающие людей во взрослые годы, редко поддаются такому простому разрешению.  
Кто-то пошевелился рядом. Лужин откинул голову и увидел у постели нескладную тёмную фигуру. Отец Николай поймал его взгляд и наклонился ниже.  
— Ну, как вы, Мстислав Степанович? Полегчало?  
— Ничего вроде, — Лужин откашлялся. Во рту было сухо — долго, значит, проспал. — А что Хидзиката?  
— Слава Богу, вроде в разум вошёл. Уж не знаю, что он там себе понял, но, по всему видать, впечатлился изрядно. Иоанн его перевязал наново и сидит с ним, присматривает.  
— Да уж, впечатление, — хмуро пробормотал Лужин. — Простите, отче. Хорошенькую я вам сцену устроил.  
— За что же вы прощения просите, Мстислав Степанович? За то, что душа у вас живая? За то, что болеть она может и чувствовать? Так это дар Божий, а не преступление. — Зашелестел подрясник, скрипнула половица — священник присел у постели, на японский манер подстелив край рясы под колени. — Я ведь за вами давно присматривал, с самого приезда. Тревожился за вас. Евгений Карлович, уж простите ему служебную бесцеремонную привычку, мне про ваши обстоятельства рассказал.  
Лужин прикрыл глаза. От свечи в темноте под веками плавали мерцающие пятна.  
— Зря, — сказал он. — А впрочем, неважно. Не будем об этом.  
Незримый отец Николай вздохнул.  
— Вот потому я и тревожился, что вы всегда молчком да молчком. Всё, что наболело, в себе держите. А вы ведь врач, сами должны знать, как раны гноятся под глухой повязкой без лечения и ухода. Так и душа раненая, многими скорбями уязвлённая, гноится и не заживает, если боль наружу не выпускать.  
— Вот именно, что врач, — Лужин положил руку на горящий лоб; тыльная сторона ладони была прохладной. — И могу разобраться, где рана, а где... перелом. Сломанное только в глухую повязку и можно. Загипсовать и не ковыряться почём зря.  
Последнее прозвучало слишком откровенно и даже обидно, но отец Николай не рассердился.  
— Гипс на время годится, пока не срастётся перелом. А если повязку несколько лет не снимать, то больной член скорее загниёт или отсохнет, нежели выздоровеет. И в том, что с вами сегодня случилось, я вижу не слабость, а благодетельный кризис. Давно пора было этому нарыву вскрыться, да только вы, Мстислав Степанович, не в обиду вам будь сказано, сущий безбожник. Ни к исповеди вас привести, ни причастить. Вот и послал Господь вашей душе исцеление через неразумного язычника.  
— Неразумного? — усмехнулся Лужин, радуясь возможности сменить тему. — Скажите лучше, сумасшедшего. Делириум явный, во всей красе.  
— Если бы так... — Из темноты долетел ещё один вздох. — Если бы в одной телесной хвори была причина, то полбеды — пройдёт хворь, разум и прояснится. Только вот не в минутном помрачении он руку на себя поднял, а с твёрдым и осмысленным намерением. И трудно нам будет заставить его от этого намерения отказаться.  
У Лужина захолодело внутри от нехорошего предчувствия.  
— Вы говорили с ним, отче?  
— С ним — нет, а вот Павел мне повинился. Это ведь он Хидзикату подстрекнул. Вы не подумайте, я не исповедь раскрываю, он сам меня просил вам рассказать. Совестно ему, прощения просит, да только он по-русски ещё хуже, чем вы по-японски. А объясниться хочет, душа-то горит... Он же из микадских сторонников был, из самых рьяных. Про "сонно джой" слышали, наверное? Так вот в провинции, откуда Павел родом, много приверженцев сей воинственной философии. Пять лет назад их всячески притесняли, а ныне, когда микадо победил, они опять в силу вошли. И среди тех солдат, что теперь в городе стоят, у Павла много соотечественников. Но дело не в них, а в том, что был у него двоюродный брат. Хороший человек, Павла однажды крепко выручил. И тоже за микадо выступал, вроде даже отречению тайкуна посодействовал. За это его токугавцы убили, ночью, по-подлому зарезали. И слухи были, что то ли Хидзиката к этому убийству руку приложил, то ли кто-то из его друзей.  
Лужин сжал губы. Верно, Бюцов что-то такое говорил — про полицейский корпус, про убийства приверженцев императора. Он тогда пропустил это мимо ушей — его самого японская политика интересовала мало... а вот про то, что Савабэ с Хидзикатой из противоположных лагерей, он и не подумал. Дурак.  
— Когда Эномото с эскадрой сюда пришёл, — продолжал настоятель, — Павел уже окрестился, христианину же не мстить пристало, а прощать врагов своих. Он и крепился. Даже когда врага на одре болезни здесь увидел, — слова не сказал. Ухаживать за ним помогал, не роптал, но в душе гневался крепко. А нынче днём Хидзиката у него возьми да и спроси, что там в городе да как... Полторы недели ведь безгласно пролежал. Тут Павел и не утерпел, выложил ему всё как на духу — и про капитуляцию, и про Эномото в тюрьме, и про госпиталь сожжённый, и про тех, кого у крепости казнили. Не с умыслом, чтобы его к самоубийству склонить, а просто так — сердца не сдержал... О том только забыл, что чужому горю лишь диавол радуется, Господь же ко всякому скорбящему милосерден. И я, грешный, не догадался, что случилось. Уже в конце их беседы зашёл, не разобрал, что Павел ему говорил. Видел, что больной с лица весь побелел и в стенку смотрит, да не понял, что с ним — подумал, рану растревожил. А уж где он оружие достать исхитрился, и вовсе не представляю. Павел божится, что ни зубочистки ему не давал...  
— Это я виноват, — вздохнул Лужин. — При нём короткая сабля была, я её вместе с мундиром из того дома забрал. Уже когда от Бюцова узнал, что он за птица. Не хотел улик оставлять, а выбросить не решился, вот и принёс владельцу. Знал, что они насчёт оружия чувствительные... только не подумал, дурак, на что он свою саблю употребит. Отче, вы бы лучше с ним поговорили. Может, он хоть вас послушает?  
— Попробую, — вздохнул отец Николай, — только, боюсь, не достигнут его ни слова наши, ни проповеди.  
— Павла же вы обратили, — напомнил Лужин, — а ведь сами говорили, что он язычник непримиримый. Может, и этому втолкуете, что самоубийство — грех?  
— Тут не в язычестве дело. Не в нём одном. Когда Павел меня убивать пришёл, — в голосе настоятеля послышалась несколько несообразная словам улыбка, — я на него смотрел и видел: молодой парень, горячий, на меня самого похож. За родную землю радеет, а цели перед собой не видит. Не знает, к чему себя приложить, куда силы направить, мыкается в темноте незнанья своего и неверия. Оттого и мечется, и глупости творит, что сердце пылкое, сил много, а душа незрячая ещё, бескрылая... С Хидзикатой не то. Он свою цель видел и знал, какому делу служит. Все силы на это положил, всю душу досуха вычерпал — а дело рухнуло. Теперь по японскому понятию ему лишь одно и осталось — наложить на себя руки, чтобы тем верность своему делу показать, даже и после поражения.  
— Да какой в этом смысл? Микадцев порадовать, хлопот им не доставлять?  
— Смысл в этом такой, что он персона самурайского звания, а у них на сей счёт свой кодекс имеется. Побеждённому, особенно же полководцу, надлежит умереть, но не даться противнику живым. Это во-первых. А во-вторых... Понимаете, Мстислав Степанович, вот был у них в древние времена знаменитый герой, Иосицуне. Совершил множество подвигов, победил в междуусобной войне, но из-за чего-то повздорил с братом и был обвинён в измене. Историю его скитаний и злоключений японцы рассказывают охотнее, чем историю его побед, а пуще всего восхваляют его кончину. Сей достославный персонаж, попав в окружение врагов, зарезался вместе с супругой и малолетними детьми, а его верные слуги подожгли дом, в котором он принял смерть, чтобы даже кости его не достались супостату. Вот что почитается у этих людей за образец чести и добродетели, — умение смириться с поражением и не цепляться за жизнь, если она сделалась, по их мнению, чересчур жалкой. Вот каков их кумир, их идеал рыцарства, в которого играют дети на улицах. Много ли поможет моя проповедь, когда они с младых ногтей восхищаются самоубийцами и превозносят мужество, с которым те, презирая боль, умерщвляли себя самым мучительным способом? А он на этих рассказах вырос...  
— Значит, нет надежды, что он одумается?  
— Надежда всегда есть. Господь воспретил нам унывать и отчаиваться. Вот только если свершится чудо и сердце сего язычника умягчится, то не моими стараниями, а едино по воле Господа нашего. На то и будем уповать.  
— Чудо... — Лужин скривил губы в усмешке. — Простите, отец Николай, не верю я в эти утешительные измышления. Кому от этого легче — пусть верят, а я за всю свою практику никогда на чудеса не полагался.  
— А как же Хидзиката? — Отец Николай, как завзятый спорщик, был памятлив на чужие оговорки. — Не от вас ли я слышал, что выжить он может только чудом?  
Лужин поморщился.  
— Это я... в фигуральном смысле выразился. А в материальном — да нет тут ничего сверхъестественного. Сильный организм и удачное стечение обстоятельств. И не такие казусы временами случаются.  
— Всё-то вы, Мстислав Степанович, объяснить умеете, — вздохнул настоятель. — Ну, пусть совпадение. Удача. Но разве ваше мастерство — не дар Божий? И разве чудо перестаёт быть чудом оттого, что оно явлено не громами и молниями небесными, а вашими руками?  
— Нет в моих руках никакого чуда, — выдохнул Лужин. — Не верю. А если бы верил в Него, то возненавидел бы Его всей душой. За то, что допустил... всё, что было. И за то, что не дал чуда моим рукам, когда я просил об этом. Можете считать меня богохульником.  
Отец Николай ответил не сразу.  
— Воздастся каждому по вере его, — сказал он наконец, поднимаясь. — Только думается мне, что Господь не по одной лишь вере нас рассудит, а и по делам нашим. И такой вот безбожник, как вы, кто жизнь положил на облегчение людских страданий, будет ближе к Христу, нежели те из верующих, кто радеют о спасении собственной души, а ближних оставляют без помощи. А вера... что ж, веру к сердцу гвоздями не прибить. Отдыхайте, Мстислав Степанович, утро вечера мудренее.  
И вышел, неплотно притворив за собой дверь.

***

— Вы меня, любезный, подведёте под монастырь со своими заговорами! Да не только меня, а и всю нашу миссию!  
Бюцов ругался на чём свет стоит, но Лужин прекрасно понимал, что эта ругань — больше для проформы. Во-первых, с тех пр, как Хидзиката, вопреки всем ожиданиям, пошёл на поправку, Евгений Карлович уже не заводил разговоров о выдаче. Видимо, и в его дипломатической душе угнездилось некоторое сомнение: всё-таки, теперь это было бы слишком похоже на убийство. Во-вторых, промолчав в первый раз из опасения за судьбу отца Николая и всего православного миссионерства в Японии, Бюцов поневоле сделался их сообщником в деле укрывательства токугавского генерала. Нынче же, если бы эта история дошла до Куроды, консул уже не смог бы оправдаться своим неведением и самодеятельностью подчинённых; а значит, и Бюцову оставалось только молчать и молиться, чтобы ни одна живая душа, кроме отца Николая и его крестников, не прознала о госте из церковного дома.  
— Ну, вот что. — Отведя душу, Бюцов снова сделался собран и деловит. — В городе нынче идут облавы на мятежников. Некоторые из тайкунской армии оружия не сдали, попрятались, ждали случая напасть — а их тут и накрыли. И тех, кто пытался уплыть на фрахтовых судах — тоже. Только вчера, слышал, арестовали человек десять из сочувствующих тайкунцам и тех, кто просто под руку подвернулся. Так вы передайте отцу Николаю и всей своей шайке укрывателей, чтобы в город зря не совались и на глаза микадцам не показывались. И этот ваш "печальный дух изгнанья" пусть тоже носа из дома не показывает.  
Лужин поблагодарил за предупреждение и откланялся. Об облавах в городе он слышал ещё с ночи, но уже то, что Бюцов сам решил поставить его в известность, говорило о многом. В другое время Лужин был бы рад такому повороту дел, но сейчас все его мысли занимала другая неприятность.  
...На первый взгляд, с Хидзикатой больше не было никаких сложностей. После первой неудачной попытки он, казалось, оставил мысли о самоубийстве и задался целью стать образцовым пациентом. Все лекарства он принимал безропотно, все медицинские процедуры переносил с нечеловеческим терпением, на все распоряжения врача отвечал тихим " _Хай, Рюдзин-сэнсэй_ ", — и выполнял в точности. В столь радикальной перемене поведения Лужину мерещился некий скрытый подвох. Он не мог отделаться от мыслей, что его пациент, как волк из поговорки, продолжает смотреть в лес, сколько бы его ни задабривали едой и душеспасительными беседами.  
Разговор с Иоанном подтвердил его подозрения.  
— Я сказал ему, — объяснял тот, мешая ломаный русский с простыми японскими словами, которые Лунин худо-бедно понимал, — что это дом служителя Дзэсу-сама. Священная земля, понимаете? Законы Дзэсу-сама и законы Хотокэ-сама разные. В храме Хотокэ-сама можно совершать сэппуку, в храме Дзэсу-сама нельзя. Если он убьёт себя на священной земле, то нанесёт оскорбление Дзэсу-сама, Никораи-доно и вам. Это будет великая неблагодарность, понимаете?  
Лужин вполне понимал, ещё как. С этим пояснением стало ясно, почему больной так усердно рвётся выздороветь. Разумеется, чтобы покинуть "священную землю" и выпустить себе потроха где-нибудь под забором, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
Однако, поделившись своими опасениями с отцом Николаем, Лужин услышал в ответ нечто такое, что впору было уже не тревожиться, а просто караул кричать.  
— Не станет он под забором резаться, — рассудительно сказал настоятель. — Слишком гордый человек, чтобы такую бесславную смерть принять. Я мыслю, теперь он, как сил наберётся, попытается кого-нибудь из микадских военачальников убить — Куроду или Масуду. И непременно голову сложит, поскольку он один, а охраны у них много, но это будет как бы смерть в бою, почётная, хоть и бессмысленная.  
— А если в плен попадёт? — удивился Лужин. — Вы же говорили, что самураи плена опасаются пуще смерти?  
— Не дастся он в плен, — пригорюнился отец Николай. — Жизни себя лишит, а не дастся. И того не поймёт, что душу свою губит навеки. Вразуми его Господь — а мне, боюсь, вразумить его не под силу.  
От таких невесёлых перспектив Лужин уже сам готов был в петлю лезть. Одно дело — тайком спрятать раненого от ареста и расправы, и совсем другое — укрывать от властей человека, замыслившего настоящее убийство. Что начнётся, если Хидзиката и впрямь ускользнёт из-под их опеки и нападёт на Куроду — страшно было и вообразить. Позорная высылка всего посольства из Японии выглядела самым безобидным из последствий, если микадцы получат столь явное доказательство сговора русских с побеждённым тайкуном.  
С такими безрадостными мыслями Лужин добрался до церкви — и издалека заметил новое лицо во дворе. За церковной оградой переминался с ноги на ногу Фёдор Аркашин — старший матрос со "Всадника", румяный и ладный парнище саженного роста. При виде Лужина он обрадованно бросился к нему:  
— Мстислав Степаныч! Дохтур, миленький, выручайте!  
— Что случилось? — Лужин не растерялся, но удивился изрядно: на клипере был судовой хирург, и должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы потребовалось искать врача на берегу..  
— Да подранок у нас, — ответил Аркашин, зачем-то уронив голос до шёпота, и оглянулся через плечо. — В домик пожалуйте, а то неровен час... Не хочу, чтобы косорылые пронюхали, ну их.  
Да что за поветрие такое? — изумлялся про себя Лужин, следуя за Аркашиным в дом. Опять кого-то прячут, лечат в тайне, секреты разводят... Будто мало мне было Хидзикаты!  
Новый пациент ждал его в передней — так отец Николай именовал комнату между входом в дом и кухней, выходящей на задний двор. Здесь имелся обеденный стол, достаточно большой, и сейчас на этом столе лежал щуплый паренёк в парусиновых штанах и рубахе явно чужого размера. Рубаху с него уже стаскивал подоспевший Сакаи, открывая свежую повязку на левом плече.  
— И что это ты, братец, на косорылых ругаешься, а сам мне на лечение японцев таскаешь? — усмехнулся Лужин, ополаскивая руки над бадейкой и между делом поглядывая на скуластое лицо паренька, на его жёсткие чёрные волосы, свисающие спутанным хвостом из-под затылка.  
— Да какой он японец? — не смутился Аркашин. — Оголец ещё, несмышлёныш. Вы уж его того, подлечите, а? Совсем ведь пропадает, жалко...  
— Посмотрим, — лаконично отозвался врач. Сакаи подвинулся, уступая ему место у стола, и пошёл мыть инструменты; Лужин принялся за осмотр. Мальчишка был без сознания, дышал тяжело и прерывисто. Пульс частый и ненаполненный, руки холодные, лоб горячий... Лужин с удивлением тронул растрёпанную чёлку: волосы были мокрые.  
Он надрезал повязку — бинт легко отклеился от раны, кровь не успела схватиться и засохнуть намертво. Повязка охватывала верхнюю половину плеча, на рёбрах сбоку был прикреплён пластырем большой кусок свежей корпии, тоже промокший от крови. Опять ружьё? Японцы положительно делают успехи, перенимая европейскую науку убийства... а впрочем, ещё неизвестно, кто это развлекался стрельбой по детям.  
— Кто стрелял-то? — спросил Лужин у Аркашина, ощупывая сквозную рану в верхней части плеча, чтобы определить состояние кости.  
— Да энти, чёрные колпаки, кто же ещё? — Матрос невежливо скрутил кукиш в сторону двери, как видно, разумея солдат микадо. — Кровопийцы, греха не боятся, окаянные. Жалко мальчонку, Мстислав Степаныч, страсть как жалко. Хоть и азиат, некрещёная душа, а всё одно — дитя ведь малое, пожить ещё на свете не успел...  
— Ты не причитай, — оборвал его Лужин, — рано его ещё хоронить. Лучше скажи, отчего он весь мокрый? Вплавь ты его доставлял, что ли?  
— Да не то чтобы, — ухмыльнулся Аркашин. — Он сам к нам доставился, значится, в лучшем виде. Я пополудни как раз на вахте стоял, гляжу — на пирсе возня поднялась, япошки забегали, ровно на пожаре, и вроде ловят кого-то. Я трубу взял, на берег глянул — точно, бежит, сердешный, что заяц от борзых. А бежать-то некуда, припёрли. Смотрю, пометался он немного, да и бухнул в воду. И поплыл, а энти, на берегу, ружья притащили да как зачнут палить! Тут он нырнул и больше не показывался, я думал, утоп совсем. Только через пол-склянки, как на берегу люди разошлись, он у нашего борта вынырнул. Ну, я ребятам крикнул, чтобы буйки бросали, да мальчонка уже обратно под воду ушёл. Какие уж там буйки... прыгнул я за ним, насилу донырнул. Ребята сбежались, линь бросили, вытащили нас, а малой сомлел, ажно чуть дышит. А фелшер наш... — Аркашин вздохнул и выразительно наморщился.  
Лужин хмыкнул. О пристрастии корабельного фельдшера Губарева к горячительным напиткам было хорошо известно как матросам, так и начальству.  
— Напился? — без обиняков спросил он.  
Аркашин покраснел.  
— Чтоб прям пьяному быть, так нет. Но вчера к французикам на конверт, значит, с капитаном прогулялся... Андрей Палыч-то с утра огурчиком, а у фелшера руки дрожат и глаз замылся. А тут, извольте видеть, пуля... Куда ему пулю вынимать, ежели ложку до рта едва доносит? Капитан сам велел: берите малого на баркас да везите до Мстислав Степаныча...  
— А что же японцы? Не видели, что мальчишка у вас?  
— Никак нет. Матросики у нас кажен день на берег мотаются, япошки на энто дело привыкшие. А малого мы в баркасе парусиной накрыли, да так и вынесли, навроде тюка. Мы ж понимаем, — он понизил голос, — если энти нехристи дознаются, что выплыл, то пришибут, как муху.  
— Это уж наверняка, — согласился Лужин. — А теперь, братец, помолчи-ка немного. Тишина требуется.  
Рана в плече не была опасной — пуля прошила мякоть, не задев ни кости, ни артерии. Края раны опухли от морской воды, вздулись воспалёнными подушками, но промывание и припарки должны были поправить дело, не допустив распространения заразы вглубь. Куда хуже было то, что скрывалось под пластырем: пройдя плечо навылет, пуля угодила в бок у края лопатки. Лужин взял у Сакаи стетоскоп — так и есть, шестое ребро похрустывало при нажиме. Значит, пуля внутри, в лёгком. Пуля и, возможно, осколок ребра. Но дыхание-то чистое — затруднённое из-за перебитого ребра, но без хрипа. И... Лужин прошёлся по долям левого лёгкого, легонько постукивая пальцами... жидкости внутри грудной клетки тоже нет. А что это значит? Значит, пуля не попала в пустоты лёгкого, а остановилась где-то рядом, застряла в плотных тканях и притом так закупорила раневой канал, что кровь не изливается внутрь плевры.  
Да, можно было понять, почему Губарев не решился оперировать. Пока пуля оставалась в ране, никто не сказал бы наверняка, повреждена ли плевра или лёгкое, не задета ли межрёберная вена. А хуже всего было то, что неосторожное движение зондом могло протолкнуть её вглубь, в лёгкое. И где-то там ещё мог находиться костный осколок, острый и такой же опасный, как сама пуля...  
Сакаи уже разложил на краю стола инструменты на чистом полотенце... хорошо всё-таки, когда есть кому помочь. Лужин взял зонд и осторожными прикосновениями, почти не надавливая на инструмент, обследовал входное отверстие. Потом по волоску продвинул зонд в рану, действуя самым кончиком, не пытаясь нащупать или, упаси боже, сместить пулю, а только определяя направление раны. Стреляли, видимо, вслед, по плывущему, и пуля, перебив шестое ребро, ушла вверх, под пятое. Там она и должна была находиться, ближе к переднему краю; если повезёт — в межрёберных мышцах, если нет — под плеврой.  
Эфир у него теперь был — привезли со "Всадника" ещё третьего дня, вместе с остальными принадлежностями и лекарствами, выписанными с материка. Но мальчишка был слаб, и при ранении лёгкого производимое эфиром угнетение дыхания могло стать опасным. В подобной ситуации Лужин предпочитал надеяться на крепость нервов всех присутствующих и собственные защитные силы молодого организма.  
— Аркашин, — позвал врач, — ты крови не боишься?  
— Никак нет, Мстислав Степанович. — Матрос словно даже обиделся. — Нешто я мамзель какая, чтобы юшки пужаться?  
— Вот и славно, что не боишься. Иди сюда, помогать будешь. Вот так, — Лужин показал, как держать паренька за плечо и руку, чтобы не давить на грудную клетку и не мешать движениям хирурга. — Прижми его к столу и держи, чтобы не шелохнулся.  
Когда бистурий вонзился между четвёртым и пятым рёбрами, мальчишка дёрнулся в лапищах Аркашина, замычал и замотал головой, но пошевелиться не смог. Сакаи придерживал его колени, не давая сучить ногами, а Лужин осторожно углубил разрез, не трогая плевры, раздвинул рёбра и и вставил расширитель.  
Мальчишка стонал глухо, до отказа запрокинув голову, упираясь затылком в стол, грудная клетка ходила неровными быстрыми вдохами. Розоватая перепонка плевры дрожала и напрягалась между раздвинутыми рёбрами. Лужин в замешательстве опустил приготовленный зонд. Пуля и осколок были где-то рядом, между плеврой и ребром, но вводить острый конец инструмента в натужно дышащую грудь, рискуя проткнуть плевру при любом движении...  
Он повернулся к Сакаи, чтобы распорядиться принести эфир и ткань для маски, и в эту минуту отодвинулась створка двери, ведущей в коридор и в дальние комнаты.  
Лужин чертыхнулся про себя, чуть не уронив зонд. Сколько раз он говорил Хидзикате, чтобы тот не показывался на глаза, если в доме кто-то посторонний — потому что всем гостям глаза не завяжешь, и все языки на привязи не удержишь. И до сих пор Хидзиката послушно соблюдал запрет — похоже, и сам понимал, что в случае разоблачения пострадает не он один. Сам он, может быть, и не стал бы так печься о своей безопасности, но ни Лужину, ни отцу Николаю не желал зла.  
А теперь вдруг явился и встал на пороге, словно его кто звал сюда. Юката запахнута неаккуратно, стриженые волосы с одного бока взлохматились птичьим хохолком, веки тёмные и набрякшие — видно, что только что с постели поднялся. Наверное, услышал сквозь сон возню и стоны — и не сдержался, решил узнать, что происходит.  
При виде распростёртого на столе мальчишки его глаза расширились, и последняя дымка сонной мути стёрлась из них без следа. Секунда — и он был уже возле стола, да ещё как-то умудрился плечом сдвинуть вбок могучего Аркашина, чтобы поближе взглянуть на юного пациента. Лужин наблюдал за ним с возрастающим изумлением.  
До сих пор он не мог представить себе лицо этого человека выражающим страх — или что-то очень близкое к страху.  
— Посторонитесь-ка, — недовольно сказал он. Хидзиката послушно отступил, но лишь настолько, чтобы не мешать хирургу. Заговорил негромко, просительно, оглядываясь на Сакаи.  
— Он говорит, что знает этого мальчика, — пояснил тот. — Спрашивает, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь.  
Лужин покачал головой.  
— Разве что он сможет уговорить юношу лежать неподвижно и дышать медленно... А, впрочем, переведите ему на всякий случай.  
Выслушав перевод, Хидзиката кивнул и подошёл к столу. И наклонился к мальчику так, чтобы даже мутный от боли взгляд мог отчётливо различить его черты.  
Глаза у паренька стали как два блюдца, с лица сбежала последняя краска. Он облизнул искусанные губы и залопотал по-своему, но Хидзиката прервал его на полуслове и начал что-то быстро и вполголоса объяснять, тоном мягкого, но непреклонного приказа. А потом взял мальчика за здоровую руку, крепко сжал, сцепив пальцы, и обратил взгляд на врача.  
— _О-шитэ кудасай, сэнсэй_.  
"Действуйте, пожалуйста"? Ну, что ж...  
Пожав плечами, Лужин снова взялся за зонд — и обнаружил, что парнишка дышит уже не как собака в жару, а медленно, глубокими вдохами и почти беззвучными выдохами. Врач не стал размышлять над причинами столь благотворной перемены, а решительно ввёл зонд в разрез. Со второго раза нащупал что-то твёрдое и гладкое; как он и надеялся, пуля не проникла в плевру, остановившись за пятым ребром. Теперь дело было за малым — извлечь её и осколок кости, обработать разрез и наложить шов.  
Мальчик вытерпел все манипуляции со стоическим спокойствием, хотя и стискивал руку Хидзикаты — так сильно, что Лужин временами слышал хруст костяшек и начинал всерьёз опасаться, что дело не обойдётся без гипса. Впрочем, ему хватало других поводов для опасений — например, как подвести соскальзывающую пулю к краю разреза и вытащить её, не зацепив зондом тонкий лепесток плевры и вену с обратной стороны ребра.  
Удалив и пулю, и осколок ребра, Лужин промыл рану, убрал скопившуюся кровь и начал зашивать разрез. Мальчишка держался молодцом, вытерпев до самого конца и наложение шва, и тугую повязку на грудь, и ещё одну — на обработанное от воспаления плечо. Когда с перевязкой было, наконец, покончено, Хидзиката выпустил его покрасневшую руку и потрепал паренька по голове.  
— Мстислав Степаныч, — окликнул его Аркашин. — А это вот... кто будет-то?  
Лужин тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, с какой скоростью разлетаются новости на корабле, а ещё знал, что любая неразгаданная тайна будоражит воображение куда сильнее, чем та, которая уже имеет ответ.  
А ещё — что Аркашин, может быть, и не академического ума личность, но человек весьма надёжный.  
— Это, братец, японский офицер, — сказал Лужин. — Он за тайкуна воевал, поэтому микадским солдатам и офицерам нельзя знать, что он здесь. И ты уж сделай милость, помалкивай о нём. Чтобы ни одной живой душе — понятно?  
— Что уж тут не понять? — степенно проговорил Аркашин. — Будьте покойны, никому не обмолвлюсь... А этот ваш офицер, сдаётся мне, с мальчонкой знаком? Гляньте-ка, толкуют о чём-то.  
Лужин обернулся. Парнишка действительно говорил с Хидзикатой, что-то объяснял тихо и покаянно, а тот хмурился всё сильнее, сводя красивые брови к переносице; и когда мальчик выдохнул уже знакомое " _хара-о киру_ " — Хидзикату словно прорвало. От потока гневных шипящих слов у Лужина зазвенело в ушах, а Аркашин от неожиданности отступил от спорщиков на несколько шагов.  
— Чего это он осерчал? — опасливо спросил матрос, косясь на бушующего Хидзикату.  
— Юноша — его подчинённый, — пояснил Лужин, напряжённо вслушиваясь в рокочущую японскую речь и выхватывая смысл с пятого слова на десятое. — Он извинялся за что-то... кажется, саблю потерял. Утопил, наверное. Просил...  
— Прощенья? — подсказал Аркашин.  
— Ничего подобного. Просил разрешить ему зарезаться.  
— Свят-свят! — матрос осенил себя размашистым крестом. — Неужто в уме повредился?  
— Нет, это у них такой дикий обычай — вместо извинений вспарывать себе живот. Юноша считает себя очень виноватым, вот и просит.  
— А энтот... офицер что же?  
Лужин вздохнул.  
— Ругает его. И, вот... говорит, "нельзя", "прекрати". Не велит резаться, значит. И дурнем честит. И вроде бы олухом ещё.  
— Ну, слава тебе, Господи! — Аркашин вздохнул с явным облегчением. — Вот оно как... выходит, и среди япошек есть люди с понятием.  
Лужин покачал головой, вспомнив, как отбирал нож у этого "человека с понятием". Но расстраивать Аркашина не стал, промолчал.  
Тем временем и Хидзиката выговорился, умолк. Паренёк, обиженно сопя носом, попытался слезть со стола, но силы его были уже на исходе. Лужин мягко удержал беспокойного пациента, а большего и не потребовалось: глаза мальчика уже закрывались. Пробормотав что-то невнятное, он всхлипнул тихо и уснул.  
Хидзиката как будто только теперь обнаружил, что в конате находится ещё один, незнакомый ему человек, — и, обернувшись к Лужину, показал глазами на гостя.  
— _Коно хито ва_ , — Лужин с грехом пополам подобрал слова, — _ано сэйнэн-о таскатта. Уми-ни таскатта_ , — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Лицо Хидзикаты вдруг стало из сердитого необыкновенно мягким, прямо просияло. Выпрямившись перед Аркашиным, он отчётливо проговорил: " _Канша-суру_ ," — и церемонно поклонился матросу. И замер так, не разгибаясь.  
— Что он говорит? — забеспокоился Аркашин.  
— Благодарствует за спасение мальчика.  
— Ишь ты, — Аркашин растроганно заморгал. — И не чинится, даром что офицер, а душевный... Мстислав Степаныч, как мне по-ихнему сказать, что, мол, пожалуйста?  
— _Доо иташимашите_ , — улыбнулся Лужин.  
— А... — На лице матроса изобразилось замешательство, но он решительно откашлялся в кулак и повернулся к замершему в полупоклоне инсургенту. — Ну, это... Доите Машу, вашескобродие, доите.  
Лужин подавился хохотом, едва успев прижать ладонь ко рту. Хидзиката чуть дрогнул уголками губ, но остался невозмутим; Сакаи в углу тихонько всхлипнул от смеха — он-то немного знал русский.  
— А помоги-ка нам отнести мальчика в спальню, — попросил Лужин, поборов рвущееся изнутри хихиканье. — Тебе сподручнее будет.  
Аркашин осторожно поднял дремлющего паренька с перепачканного кровью стола, завернул его в куртку и зашагал за Сакаи в бывшую спальню отца Николая. Лужин и Хидзиката шли следом.  
— Так это, значится, — проговорил Аркашин, уложив раненого на кровать, — как зовут-то его? Крестника моего, стало быть?  
— _Сэйнэн-о на ва_? — Лужин обернулся к Хидзикате и увидел в ответ ещё одну улыбку.  
— Итимура, — сказал тот. — Итимура Тэцуноскэ.  
Аркашин покивал. Наклонился к постели и потрепал спящего по спутанным волосам.  
— Ну, бывай здоров, Тимурка.

***

— _Шицуреи-суру_ , — голос от двери прозвучал одновременно с шелестом отодвинутой створки. Извините, стало быть, за вторжение. Лужин, не оборачиваясь, приглашающе махнул рукой. От движения воздуха огонёк свечи трепыхнулся, на тёмных стенах закачались длинные тени.  
— _Хайру_. То есть, _хайри насай_. Чёрт ногу сломит в этих ваших спряжениях, латынь и то проще.  
Вторую часть фразы Хидзиката вряд ли понял, но согласно усмехнулся — видимо, из вежливости. Шагнул через порог, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, присел рядом с врачом у постели, взглянул на спящего юношу.  
— _Дайджобу_ , — ответил Лужин на незаданный вопрос. — _Гэнки ни нару_.  
— _Аригато_. — Похоже, Хидзиката наконец-то приспособился к общению со скудоязыким иностранцем: в последнее время он обращался к Лужину с короткими фразами и самыми простыми словами. Вот и сейчас вместо одного из витиеватых выражений благодарности, столь трудных для русского уха, он ограничился простым и лёгким для понимания "спасибо".  
— Доо иташимашите. — От воспоминания о лингвистических потугах бедного Аркашина к горлу подкатил неуместный смех; чтобы сдержаться и не разбудить больного хохотом, Лужин спросил первое, что пришло в голову: — _Муско дэс ка?_  
И запоздало прикусил язык, поняв, что сморозил глупость. По возрасту мальчик вполне годился Хидзикате в сыновья, да и переживал тот за подранка нешуточно. Но фамилии-то у них были разные, а об этом Лужин, к своему стыду, успел забыть.  
Хидзиката, впрочем, не обиделся, а наоборот, улыбнулся. И даже как-то лицом просветлел, хотя в свечном неверном сумраке с этим легко было ошибиться.  
— _Ийе. Шинзоку дэва най_.  
Не родственники. Ну, как и следовало ожидать. И всё же в глазах Хидзикаты, устремлённых на бледное лицо мальчика, читалась почти отеческая нежность, и от этого у Лужина глухо защемило за грудиной, в той мышце, которую он почитал уже неспособной болеть.  
Он нащупал цепочку за воротом, потянул. Медальон выскользнул из-за пазухи, тёплый от его тела; тугая крышка отошла с трудом. Лужин протянул его Хидзикате, не глядя внутрь. Лица на портретах он и так помнил до последней чёрточки, до завитка волос.  
Хидзиката приблизил медальон к свече, чтобы разглядеть миниатюры. Улыбнулся снова, покивал.  
— _Го-кадзоку дэс нэ?_  
— _Хай_. Моя семья. _Кадзоку дэс_.  
— _Биджин да на, окусан ва_ , — Хидзиката смотрел на левый портрет; в голосе его звучало уважительное восхищение.  
— Да, — пробормотал Лужин. — Красавица... _Биджин дэ атта_.  
Хидзиката ничего не сказал, но вопросительно приподнятые брови были достаточно красноречивы: почему это "была"?  
Лужин вздохнул, пытаясь загнать поглубже сухую щекотку в горле. После того припадка он чувствовал себя странно. Чувства, которые он прежде держал взаперти, как воду за надёжной плотиной, теперь грозили прорваться наружу, словно весенний разлив, от любого неверного слова. А слёзы и вовсе стояли близко к глазам, чуть тронешь — расплещутся.  
— _Шинда_ , — сказал он. И зажмурился, ощутив горячее жжение в уголках век. — Катенька... и Петруша... _Шинда ё_.  
И сразу же, как от движения скрытого внутреннего механизма, воздуху стало тесно в груди, гортань болезненно сдавило, и по щекам побежали капли.  
— _Гомэн нэ_ , — в голосе Хидзикаты прозвучало глубокое сочувствие. — _Ширанакатта_...  
— Ничего, — пробормотал Лужин, яростно вытирая лицо. — Вы и не могли знать. Откуда бы?  
— _Доо шимашита ка?_ — чуть поколебавшись, спросил Хидзиката. Лужин судорожно втянул воздух.  
— Болезнь. _Рёгай_. — Среди его японского словарного запаса нашлось место названиям болезней — и чахотке в том числе. — Я ведь врач... _ися_ , понимаете. _Ися да, дэмо... таскару накатта_. — Он зажмурился, смаргивая бегущие слёзы.  
Эта вина саднила, как ожог. Не спас, хоть и врач. Не смог помочь.  
— _Со ка_... — пробормотал Хидзиката. Померещилось — или его голос тоже чуть дрогнул? Да нет, не может быть. Не расчувствовался же он, в самом деле, над чужой нескладной судьбой.  
Лужин покусал губы. Немота, невозможность понять и быть понятым мучили его, как заноза под кожей. Он сознавал, что слова его неполны и корявы, что смысл теряется безвозвратно за нагромождением ошибок. Но всё-таки попытался ещё раз сказать то, что чувствовал сам, — как умел:  
— _Аната мо... ано сэйнен мо... Икиру кара, икитэ. Икитэ кудасай._  
Хидзиката поднял голову. Очень бережно защёлкнул медальон, протянул его Лужину, сложив ладони так, словно бабочку держал в руках. В непроницаемо-тёмных глазах плавал отражённый огонёк свечи — живой, горячий.  
— _Каншашите курэ... сэнсэй_ , — странная мягкость в его голосе снова удивила Лужина. — _О-ясуми насай_.  
— _О-ясуми_ , — пробормотал Лужин. И добавил — тихо, но отчего-то не сомневаясь, что на этот раз будет понят, даже без перевода:  
— Живите, пожалуйста.


End file.
